Ultimate Crossover
by unknown64
Summary: Someone has brought back all the evil digimon from all the seasons and now all the digidestion from all 4 season must team up and stop this new evil but also stop the evil that they thought they have distroyed.
1. In Trouble

**Title: Ultimate Crossover**

**I don't own digimon or any other TV show I use in this Fanfic.**

**--**

**Chapter 1: In trouble**

Kari POV:

Season 1&2 world:

I sat on my bed staring blankly at the wall. Something big was going to happen I could feel it.

"Hey Kari it's time to go to Davis's game come on were going to be late." Tai said as he entered the room.

"Um, I don't feel so good go without me. Tell everyone I said hi." I said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with moving back to Japan." He said. We recently moved back to Japan from the U.S. Dad's job made him cooperate president back here so we were able to come back besides we wanted to be closer to family and all our friends.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Okay geez sorry I'll see you when I get back from the game." Tai said as he left.

I was in the house all alone. I was still focused on the wall when something made me jump.

"You've got mail." I almost jumped out of my skin at the sounded of the computer. I got up and ran to the computer hoping it was someone I had met in America but it wasn't. The message was from Gennai. I was a little confused but opened it up anyway, and with each line my eyes grew with fear.

_Hikari,_

_Please call the others can come to the digital world right away it's an emergency! There are evil digimon everywhere! Hurry! And your not going to believe it if I told you but just get your butt over here! I've got Gatomon and the other digimon over here just get the guys and hurry!_

And faster than you can blink I was running to the phone. _I just hope someone's home,_I thought as I started dialing like crazy.

--

Season 3:

Takato sat doing what he did best, drawing. _I miss Guilmon_, he thought as he continued to draw. It had been almost a full year since he had seen him and it had taken a real toll on him. He looked over at a picture of him and everyone when Leomon was still alive. His scanned through the picture and rested on Jeri's face.

"I'm sorry Jeri," He whispered to himself, "so sorry"

"Takato!" came a scream from downstairs.

"Huh," Takato looked up, "what is it mom?"

"You've got a phone call I think it's Henry!" and before the yell could echo out he was downstairs fight his mom for the phone.

"Hello! Henry is it really you!" Takato said not being able to keep the excitement from his voice. Since they defeated the D-Reaper Henry had move to Hong Kong to study martial arts and Rika moved to France so her mom's carrier could move up.

"Yes it's me I think Guilmon and the other's are in trouble."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SURE?!" Takato screamed not knowing that the entire store was now looking at him.

"Yeah go check you e-mail quick." Takato then grabbed the portable phone and ran to his dad's office. He quickly logged on and opened up his account. In the inbox sat an e-mail from Shumbi.

_Takato,_

_I need you and the other tamers in the digital world right away. And make sure to bring the blue cards with you I think we might have a problem. Henry and Rika already know how to get to the Digital world from where there at and you know how to get there so grab everyone and met up at the Sovereigns tower oh and HURRY!_

"Henry-"

"I've already called Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Rika. There all on there way to there ports and Suzie and I will use this one so hurry up and get over –"

But before Henry could finish the sentence Takato was out the door and down the street.

_I'm coming Guilmon just hang on._

_--_

Season 4:

Takuya and the others were enjoying a nice picnic in the park but unknown to them someone was watching.

"So Zoe you wanta-"

"NO J.P. how many times do I have to tell you?" Zoe screamed at J.P. as he was asking her out for the 100th time to day.

"Geez J.P. how many times has Zoe said no?"

"Shut up Koji. You know not all of us are chick magnets." And that's when J.P. and Koji broke out into a fight. But while Tommy and Kochi were cheering them on Zoe noticed Takuya Huddled off to the side.

"Hey you okay?" Zoe asked sitting down next to Takuya.

"I'm fine it's just that-"

"'Just that' what?"

"Well ever since we came back Life has been so boring and I mean no one believes us about the Digital world. I mean we saved the world and we don't even get a thank you. What's with that?" Takuya said with a slightly depressed.

"Well, come on a lot of people save lives and never get any thank yous. I mean the whole Digital World thanked us that should be enough and yeah so life is a little more boring but at least we don't have to worry that some giant monster is going to attack us every second of the day."

"Yeah your right! Thanks for cheering me up Zoe, you're a good friend." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks now let go make sure that Koji and J.P. don't kill each other." She said helping Takuya to his feet.

"Yeah." But just as they were about to go over and break up the fight Takuya's phone rang. He opened it and as he read the text that had just been sent his eyes grew larger with fear after each sentence. "Guy's come here quick!" he screamed his cell still in his hands.

"What's up?" asked Koji as him and the other's ran up to Takuya and Zoe.

"Read this text I just got on my cell."

_Warriors it Is I Serphimon I need you to get to the digital world right away Lucemon is back so head to the train station and do exactly what you did to get to the digital world last time there is a Trainmon there waiting for you._

And the Legendary Warrior's were off towards the station. The person who was watching the legendary warriors spoke into a wakie talkie and said in a harsh voice. "There on the way."

--

Somewhere in the digital world:

A tall dark figure sat in a chair computer monitor's surrounding them.

"Excellent all the Digidestion from all over as well as the Tamers and the Legendary warriors are on the way, soon my plan will be complete and the entire universe will fall beneath my feet." And as the dark figure laughed you could see just behind him a laptop computer showing:

1st target: Tai Yagami

Crest: Courage

Partner: Agumon

Location: Known

Status: Alive

--

Season 1&2:

I ran toward the school as fast as my legs would carry.

"Kari!' screamed a voice from behind me. I stopped to see Davis running up.

"Come on Davis we've got to hurry. The others are waiting for us." I said as Davis caught up to me and we started to run.

"So Kari gasp what do you think gasp Genni gasp wants?" Davis asked trying to keep up with me. Ever since beating MaloMyotismon I had been training.

"I don't know Davis. Let's just-"

"Hikari Yagami." Spoke a dark rasped voice from behind me. I stopped so abruptly that Davis almost ran into me.

"gasps Kari whgasp what's wrong?"

"I just thought I heard Dragomon's voice" I said the fear and hate growing in my eyes.

"Yeah but that shouldn't be possible. You and Ken escaped from the Dark Ocean along time ago."

"Um Davis, you can't tell anyone about this." I turned to look at him.

"What why not?" he sad looking at me confused.

"Kari! Davis!" screamed Ken running up to us.

"Thanks Davis. Come on guys let's get going." I said as I ran ahead_**. **__I was just imaging things, it wasn't real, it wasn't real__**,**_I thought even though I knew it was.

--

Season 3:

"Takato wait up!" screamed Kazu as he and Kenta started to catch up.

"Come on the Digital World and all the digimon are in danger and you want me to wait. Come on!" But before Takato knew he bumped into something big.

"Geez, Takato watch were your going." Takato looked up to see Yamaki holding out his hand ready to help Takato up.

"Sorry Yamaki listen we've got to-"

"I know just be careful alright." Yamaki looked into Takato's eyes and Takato could have sworn that something was wrong but was quickly snapped out of it by Kazu.

"Come on lets go!"

"Right, bye Yamaki." Takato said as he and the others ran into the gate to the Digital World.

"Good luck. Cause heaven knows your going to need it." Yamaki then turned around and walked into a Digital field.

--

Season 4:

"Come on the train's gonna leave we've got to hurry." Screamed Zoe as they all ran towards the station. As everyone ran to catch up with Zoe and Takuya a strange man sat in the shadows watch as all the Lendary Warriors bordered there train.

"Master, all the children are headed towards the Digital World shall I continue with the plan?"

Nothing but a rush of static for a minute or two then came a dark rasped voice.

"Yes, and make sure that you tell Piedmon to attack Tai and Tai only. I must see if he's the one we've been searching for."

"Yes master. But what if that sister of his gets in or way should we get rid of her?"

"No. If there is even a mark on her I will hold you responsible and you will die a slow and painful death. Make sure that she is kept safe at all times."

"Yes master as you wish." And with that the strange man vanished and all that could be heard from the spot in which he sat was a cold dark laugh.

--

_**Alright I know this has to suck but if you do like it and you want to read more please R&R and if I get enough good reviews all put up ch.2&3 in a few days and if not I'll put it up anyway and I promise that it will get much better and F.Y.I. this is my first real Fanfiction so please no flames and please be truthful. Thank you. P.S., Yes it will start to get even more violent. Alright thank you!**_


	2. Old enimes and voices in the dark

unknown64: Hi I would just like to say thank you for all of those of you who reviewed my story and that you can offer any idea

unknown64: Hi I would just like to say thank you for all of those of you who reviewed my story and that you can offer any ideas and will take them into consider ration. Oh and they guys will all meet up together in the next chapter and again thank you. **Oh and I don't own Digimon or any other show I use in this.**

**Chapter 2: Old enemies and voices in the Dark**

Season 1&2:

Ken, Davis, and I ran into the computer room where greeted by the others (not counting Mimi of course).

"It's about time you guys got here. Come on Mimi is already waiting for us in the Digital World." Said Yolei as she and Izzy were getting ready to open the gate.

"Sorry Yolei. Come on guys let's get going." Said Davis holding out his D3. "Alright everyone ready? Digiport open."

And we were all on are way to the Digital world not knowing the fate that awaited us.

--

Season 3:

Takato looked up from the crater he had landed in to see no other than Rika Nonka and Henry Wong.

"Rika, Henry! It's so good to see you again!" Takato yelled as he leaped up giving his two friends a rib breaking hug.

"Uh Takato it's good to see you again but do you think-"

"Get of me you stupid Goggle head!" and before Takato could reply to Rika she curled up her fist and hit him so hard that when he landed he went into the ground a few inches.

"Ow! Geez Rika you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Takato said as he rubbed his head, _That's gonna leave a mark,_he thought as he got out of the mini hole he was in.

"It's good to see you again to Takato but we've gotta hurry to the Sovereigns tower come on." Henry said as he and Rika broke off in a run with Takato lagging behind.

"Yeah gasp b-b-but gasp but what about the gaspthe others?" Takato asked and as you could tell he's really out of shape.

"Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Suzie are already there waiting for us. Now come on!" Henry yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah you stupid goggle head." Rika screamed as Takato caught up with her.

"I'M NOT gasp SOME gasp stu-"

"Oh save it we don't have the time. The two of you can argue later. Now COME ON!"

--

Season 4:

Takuya and the others have just arrived in the Digital world and were looking for Serphimon with little success.

"Man were could he be?" Takuya said to him self while everyone was screaming Serphimon's name.

--

Season 1& 2:

"Well everything looks normal." Said Matt looking around.

"Yeah. What's the big-"

"Trump sword!" screamed a familiar voice.

And just before the swords hit all of us we had managed to move out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" Tai screamed as he and Davis were getting up off the ground.

"Wait I recognize that attack." T.K. said looking at me in disbelief.

"Guys quick run its Piedmon!" screamed Mimi running towards us.

And before you could even draw a breath all of us were up and running as fast as we could.

_Hikari quick he's after Tai,_said a voice in my ear. I knew that it wasn't Dragomon, this voice wasn't malaced in hate, but what I did know is that Piedmon could be after my brother.

"Tai I think he's after you!" I yelled trying to keep up with my brother.

"What? Why would he be after-"

"Trump sword!" Piedmon screamed and the swords were headed right at Tai.

"TAI NO!" we all screamed and before any of us could do anything we heard:

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Fish Net!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ive!"

"V-Head Butt!"

"Hawk Beam!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Boom Bubble"

"Silk thread!"

"Lighting Paw!"

As we stopped and turned around we saw all of are digimon partners standing there ready to fight.

"Hey the Digimon." We all said in unison. Then we remembered who we were fighting. The last thing you could hear before all the fighting started was:

"DIGIVOLE NOW!"

--

Season 3:

Now as we rejoin the tamers we see all of them running towards the Sovereigns tower as fast as humanly possible.

"It's about time!" Ryo said as Takato, Henry and Rika finally stopped.

"Where's gasps Guil gasp mon?" Takato asked trying to catch his breath and before he could look up he quickly found himself on the floor with a 100+ dinosaur on him.

"Takatomon!" screamed Guilmon happily.

"I AM NOT A-"

"Takato, guys it's good to see you again." Said a voice from above. Everyone looked to see,

"Shumbi!" Takato quickly pushed Guilmon off of him and got up to greet on of the man responsible for helping them beet the D-Reaper.

"Hey Shumbi. SO what's the big emergency.?" Takato said while getting to his feet.

"Come with me and take a look for yourself."

--

Season 4:

Takuya and the others where currently running from a SkullSatmon that they bumped into while searching for Serphimon as well as Bokomon and Neemon.

"Tell me again why we can't become digimon!" J.P. yelled as him and the others ran as fast as there legs would carry them.

"Because we gave up that power to defeat Lucemon!" Zoe screamed as she was trying to keep up with Takuya.

"QUICK IN HERE!" screamed a very familiar voice. The warrior's looked to the side to see no other than Bokomon standing in front of a cave.

"Boko-"

"Enough with the chit-chat just get in here!" he screamed and without any words of protest the quickly ran into the cave glad that they were finally able to get away from SkullSatmon.

"It's good to see you all again." Bokomon said while everyone was trying to catch there breath.

"Yeah like wise but-"

"But Serphimon said that Lucemon was back." Koji said while finishing Takuya's sentence for him.

"I'm afraid that's the least of our worries."

--

Season 1&2:

"What you mean every single evil digimon we've fought has come back!" we all screamed in unison from Genni's living room.

"I'm afraid so and the worst part is evil Digimon we have never even seen are back and have declared war on the Digital World and if we don't stop this soon than all the worlds could be dragged into this." Genni said while pouring some tea.

"You're joking right!" asked Davis suddenly getting nervous.

"No, I'm not." He said while sipping his tea.

"But how? I mean that shouldn't possible, right?" Yolei asked looking at Genni.

"It is because-"

"Because something is controlling them." I said and in a nano second every eye in the room was on me.

"Yes, obvisouly, but how did you know that?" Geni asked me. I lowered my head and answered.

"Cause when we where running from Piedmon I heard a voice saying that Piedmon was after Tai."

--

Season 3:

We rejoin the tamers in at the edge of a very deep crater crated by the D-Reaper.

"So something is controlling the D-Reaper and all the Digimon from the TV show?" Takato asked as everyone just finished listening to Shumbi story.

"To be honest Takato I don't think it is just a TV show. I think that someone may have beaten us in creating digimon and that those digimon already have partners. But right now are biggest concern is trying to find out who's behind all of this."

--

Season 4:

We join the Warriors as they just finished listening to Bokomon's story.

Takuya was the first to recover from the shock of what had just been told to them,"Alright so do we have any idea who's controlling Lucemon and the other Digimon?".

"No, I'm afraid not. All I know is that we have to make it to Lady Ophanimon castle to find out more."

"Right then let's go. We've got to make sure that whoever is doing this doesn't get away with it."

--

Somewhere in the Digital World:

The strange man sat listing to his henchman's' excuse as to why Tai wasn't dead yet.

"I thought I told you that there's nothing more important than finding the one and that if we were wrong that I want the mistaken killed so that no one can stand in my way."

"I-I'm sorry master but the digimon came and before Piedmon or I knew it they were gone."

"It does not matter any more at least we can cross Tai off the list. Proceed with going after the next two targets and I don't want any mistakes. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes master. I shall get right to it." And the henchman disappeared.

"Soon I will be restored to my former power and with that I will make all who defie me die a slow and painful death."

2nd target: Rika Nonaka

3rd target: Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Crest of 2nd Target: unknown

Crest of 3rd Target: Friendship

Partner of 2nd Target: Renamon

Partner of 3rd Target: Gabumon

Location of 2nd Target: Known

Location of 3rd Target: Known

Status of 2nd Target: Alive

Status of 3rd Target :Alive

--

_**Alright well that's it for right now please R&R oh and I'm sorry if any words are misspelled and I should have them meet up in the next chapter and I should be posting that up in a day or two alright peace out. Oh and make sure to tell me if I got anything wrong.**_

Return to Top


	3. Meetings

1st I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG

1st I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! 2nd thank you for all who have reviewed and this is the chapter you've all been ready for they're gonna finally meet up! And as always I don't own digimon or any other show I use so have fun reading.

--

Chapter 3: Meetings

Season 1&2:

I had just finished explaining about the voice I heard when we where running from Piedmon and everyone looked at me, mouths hanging open.

"Kari why didn't you tell any of us sooner?" Tai asked as the others were still in awe.

"I don't know, I just didn't. So Genni any theories?" I asked trying to get the heat off of me.

"Well it seems that there is someone out there who wants to help us but I'm not really sure who. All of you should go to the top of Infinity Mountain to see if you can get any information. For you see there is a Digimon called Aero V-Dramon he's a holy dragon digimon and he might be able to help you. But…"

"But what? I mean if this guy can help us than we should go find him right?" Davis asked.

"It may not be that simple. You see he's not the biggest fan of humans so you're going to have to convince him to help you." Said Genni again sipping more tea.

"Well if he can help us than I think we should go for it." Said Cody standing up.

Genni looked down as the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Well if you all really want to, he's at the top of Infinity Mountain. If you leave now you can get there before dark. Be very careful he's not exactly a peace loving Digimon, if you know what I mean."

--

Season 3:

We rejoin are Tamers as they climb down into the Crater.

"So tell me WHY we're climbing into a crater the D-Reaper made?" Kazu asked as him and the others scaled down the mountain on ropes Henry had brought.

"Because we might be able to find something to help us." Takato said as he's feet finally touched the ground after an hour or so of climbing. Renaming looking up, a cold angry look on her face.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika asked looking over at her partner in concern.

"I hear a –"Renamon was cutoff.

"It's an energy stream run!" Kazu and Takato screamed and in less than a heart beat they were off running as fast as possible.

_There's something different about this energy stream,_Takato thought and he was right. Instead of the normal pink color the energy stream was black and red.

"Uh guys…" Ryo said as he stopped. Everyone looked up to see a dead end.

"Gardromon."

"Yes Kazu?"

"Hold me." Kazu said while jumping onto Gardromon.

_This isn't right I mean if this is a different type of energy stream then where will it send us, _Takato thought as the red and black doom that was the energy stream came closer. The last thing that could be heard and seen from the Crater was a large red light and the screams of the Tamers and there partners.

--

Season 4:

We see that the legendary warriors just walked into Lady Ophanimon's castle. They looked around the giant library to see that no one was home.

"Alright so guess we start looking for someone?" Takuya said as him and the others walked into the halls.

"HELLO IS ANYONE-"

"HELP!" screamed a voice from down the long dark hall. They quickly ran down the hall and into the last door. As they entered they saw lying on the floor inches from death was Lady Ophanimon her self.

"Lady Ophanimon!" They all screamed in unison as they rushed to her side.

"War-warriors." She said trying to get up.

"Don't move." Takuya said trying to keep her down.

"Lady Ophanimon who the hell did this to you?" Koji asked kneeling next to Takuya.

"Armageddemon. You must go to the top of the castle." She said in a quite wisher.

"Yeah but where not going to-"

"Leave. Neemon and I will watch her."

"Right. Hey Takuya do you think we'll need to become Digimon?" Zoe asked.

"No, it'll take to long lets just get going." And with that they ran off to the top of the castle. As they reached the top of the Castle they saw a strange Digimon standing in the middle of the roof with its back facing towards them.

"Hey you, Armageddemon, stop right there! You're going to pay for what you did to Lady Ophanimon!" Takuya said as him in the others stood ready for battle.

"No, I am not Armageddemon but soon you'll wish you never heard that name. Primal Orb!" the Digimon screamed but before the attack could hit the warriors where consumed by a bright red/ black light.

"What! Where did they go!?"

--

Season 2:

We had just reached the base of Infinity Mountain.

"Alright listen up. Why don't you guys head up and we'll stay down here in case you need us." Tai said as him and the other original Digidestion sat down.

"Okay we'll scream if we need you." Davis said as we started are way up.

After about 2 hours of climbing we finally reached the top.

"Alright to where's this Aero- something- mon?" Davis asked while him and Veemon where looking around.

"It's Aero V-Dramon Davis. Now come on we have to fi-"

"Quiet!" I said cutting T.K. off. I took a good look around and saw off in a far distance a cave. "Do you guys see that?" I asked pointing at the cave.

"Yeah but that wasn't there a minute ago."Yolei said as him and the others looked in astonishment.

"You have to remember that this is the digital world." Ken said.

"Right so lets go." Davis said as we all walked thorough the cave.

"Yeah right behind you Davis." Said Veemon from his side as the rest of us followed.

After about 15 mins we came to a very big room at what could only be the center of the cave and in the center of the room was a Digimon seated in the middle.

"Hey –"

"Davis shut up! Genni said he doesn't like humans so just let the rest of us do the talking." Yolei whispered while jamming her elbow in Davis' ribs.

"Excuse me but are you Aero V- Dramon?" Cody asked bowing respectfully.

The mysterious Digimon turned around, a dark glare on his face.

"Yes I am. Now what humans dare to speak to me?" He said in a slow horse voice.

"We do," T.K. said walking a few inches forward, "we're the Digidestion and we need your help."

"You dare stand up to me human." He said and T.k. took a step back.

"Please something is control-"

"I know why you are here, but what makes you think that you and your Digimon can do anything about it." He said cutting Ken off.

I tighten my fist knowing that we were wasting time. Something came over me I don't know what it was but something told me to step up and say, "Well at least we're doing something instead of hiding out in a cave!" I screamed at him. The others looked at me in shock and the Digimon had a great look of surprise on their faces.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me in that tone?" He said his anger rising.

"My name is Hikari Yagami and we need your help." I said the worry coming back into my voice. Aero V-Dramon said nothing so I continued, " If who ever is controlling the Digimon goal is taking over the Digital World, which is usually the goal, and who ever that person or Digimon is they will come after you." I said knowing I was only making 50/50 sense.

He looked at me and after a moment spoke, "Very well if you need my help you'll have it." And then suddenly a flash of light absorbed of us all. We awoke out side the cave but something was different. I got up looked around but at first I thought I was dreaming. I saw Davis and the other in on one side and I saw a bunch of strange kids and Digimon on the other.

--

Where Tai and the others where at:

Tai and the others saw the flash of light as well and were getting very concerned. They where just about to go up and check it out when they heard a strange nose in the woods.

"Hey who's there? Come out and we won't hurt you." Tai said as him and the others where ready to attack.

A young boy with goggles and some other kids came out of the woods.

"Hey, don't attack where just kids." J.P. said as he walked in front of Zoe.

"Relax where not going to attack you, but just who are you guys anyway?"

--

Back up at the mountain:

"I don't believe it your Davis, oh my god, you're my hero!" screamed a strange kid in goggles jumping up and down.

"Uh that's great kid but just who are you?" Davis asked looking kinda scared.

"Oh my god and it's Yolei and T.k. and Cody and Ken and Kari!" He screamed in excitement.

"Oh shut up!" Rika screamed as she smacked Takato on the head.

"Whoa there's no need for violence we just want to know who you guys are." T.K. said trying to keep the red-haired girl from killing the strange kid with the goggles.

"Oh well you see, I mean it's just-"A boy with a Terrirmon on his head stepped in.

"I'm Terrirmon and this is Henry," said the Terrirmon point down to the boy he was on," and the gibbering goggle head is Takato and that's his partner Guilmon." Another boy stepped up.

"I'm Kazu and this is Gardromon and this guy with the glasses here is Kenta and his partner MarineAngemon."

"Hi." Kenta said waving. Another boy walked up.

"I'm Ryo and this is Cyberdramon and this is Henry's little sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon. And her royal attitude over there is Rika and her partner Renamon." (That sucked I Know)

"So you guys are-"

"Trump Sword!" came out of nowhere and in half a second we where all down on the ground.

"What the-!" Takato screamed.

"It's Piedmon. Quick everyone Digivolve!" Davis screamed. And everyone did so.

"Veemon Digivolve to… Ex-Veemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon"

"Armdillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon"

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon"

"Don't just stand there help us!" Davis screamed at Takato and the others.

"Right!" Takato said.

Takato, Henry, and Rika: "Digimodfy, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"

"Renamon Matrix digivolve to … Taomon!"

"Terrimon Matrix digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

KAZU: "Digimodfy, Digivolution activate!"

"Gardromon digivolve to… Andromon!'

Davis smirked, "Nice but well show you one better." Davis said looking over at the rest of us.

"Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to… Paildramon!"

"Gatomon and Aquillamon DNA digivolve to… Sylphimon!"

"Ankylomon and Angemon DNA digivolve to …Skakkuamon!"

"Whoa." Takato and Kazu said in unison.

"Alright everyone attack!" Davis shouted.

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Static Force!"

"Chakkchat bombs!" (Sorry I know I spelled that wrong.)

"Atomic Laser"

"Talisman of Light!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Lighting Blade!"

"Ocean love!" (I think that's MarineAngemon's attack not really sure. Please tell me if I'm wrong.)

"Desolation Claw!"

All the attacks hit as Piedmon and the rest of us where consumed by smoke.

--

At the base of Infinity Mountain:

Tai and the others had just finished listing to Takuya and his friend's story when they heard aloud explosion and saw a bunch of digimon fighting.

"Whoa what's was that?" Koji said in awe with the others.

"Guys we have to get up there!" Matt screamed.

"Right." Said Matt and they all ran towards the mountain.

"Wait! You're really going up there?" Takauya said as him and the others chased after them.

"Yeah are friends are up there." Izzy's said with Tentomon flying beside him.

"Izzy, I saw Piedmon attack we all need to Digivolve." Tentomon said.

"You guys hear that?"

"Yeah lets go guys!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon… Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon … Kabuterimon digivolve to …MegaKabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon … Togemon digivolve to… Lilymon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon … Ikkakumon digivolve to …Zudomon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!"

"You guys gonna show that spirit evolution or what!" Tai said as he ran trying to catch up with WarGreymon.

"Right Let's do it!" Takuya said while he and the other's pulled out their D-Tectors.

ALL: "Sprit Digivolution!" (I know that's wrong I couldn't find the right stuff so if you know what's right please tell me and I'm just gonna kinda wing it so forgive me)

"Agunimon!'

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Duskmon!"

The Lendary Warriors along with the original Digidestion made there way up to us praying that we were all okay.

--

On top the mountain:

The smoke cleared and to our horror we saw that are attacks had no affect what so ever.

"How's that possible we should've nailed him!" T.K. yelled as the rest of us where still to scared to move or speak.

_Hikari!, _it was the voice that told me that Tai was in danger, _ Hikari, he's after Rika and Matt!_

Something in me took over and I shouted, "Rika get down!" and just as I screamed that Piedmon launched his attack. Luckily Taomon garbed Rika just in the nix of time.

"Terra Force!" we looked up to see WarGreymon as well as the others approach along with some digimon we've never seen before.

"Hey Piedmon!" My brother screamed trying to taunt the already insane Digimon.

"Tai careful he's also after Matt!" I screamed.

"Trump sword!" he screamed but before the attack made contact with Matt WarGreymon knocked it out of the sky with another Terra Force.

"Thanks Tai, thanks WarGreymon." Matt said.

"No problem." They said in unison.

"You stupid children I'll finish you later!" and with that he disappeared.

Tai and the others came down as well as the strange digimon but before any one could say anything the strange digimon turned back into kids.

"Well it looks like we've got a lot of talking to do so let's get started."

--

Some where in the Digital World:

The strange man sat yet again listing to his henchman excuses as to why the next two targets weren't dead.

"I'm sorry master but Hikari was able to find out who we where attacking again." Said the henchman praying his master would not delete him.

"You've failed twice and now you must suffer your fate. Mega Flare!" and with that the henchman was destroyed and after a minute of downloading his henchman's data. "Mephismon come here."

"Yes master." Said a truly scary digimon appearing from the shadows.

"Go after the next target and find out how Hikari is discovering our targets but do not harm her. Is that understood?"

"Yes master as you wish." And with that Mephismon disappeared back into the shadows.

4th Target: MIYAKO "YOLEI" INOUE  
Crest: Unknown  
Partner: Hawkmon  
Location: Known  
Status: Alive

--

Alright R & R sorry some of it sucks in some parts but please give you review and SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG and I'll hopefully update in a couple of days alright well peace out! P.S. I know I rushed it a little so sorry.


	4. Explanations

Alright yeah I know there where a lot of spelling errors but I can actually explain what happen when I wrote the last chapter

Alright yeah I know there where a lot of spelling errors but I can actually explain what happen when I wrote the last chapter I wasn't wearing my glasses cause they where getting fixed cause I broke the frame again. F.Y.I. you have to pretend like every digimon movie after the 4th movie (Diobormon strikes back) happen okay cause that way you'll understand it more. And of course I don't own any of this.

--

Chapter 4: Explanations

We all finally arrived back at Gennai's house waiting for an explanation of what the hell was going on.

"It seems that my worse fears have come true." He said not looking at any of us.

"What worst fears?" said Matt.

"Yeah Genni you can't just keep us in the dark what's going on?" said Sora.

"Alright I'll try and explain this the best I can. Rember Armageddemon?"

For those of us who where there during the fight became quite. The others where just confused until,

"Wait," said Takuya jumping to his feet, "that's the digimon Lady Ophanimon told us attacked her."

"Armageddemon but that's impossible." Said Tai as the rest of us who knew what was going on looked in concern.

"Yeah, I mean but Imperialdramon Paladin Mode kicked Armageddemon's butt." said Davis jumping up in triumph.

"We'll apparently one of the Kuramon that made up Armageddemon survived and while he was weaken he was able to multiply and able to reform into Armageddemon."

Izzy recovered his voice. "SO if Armageddemon is back then why hasn't he attacked us yet? Why has he brought back all those evil Digimon we fought before why not just attack us himself?" none of us spoke but agreement was written all over our faces.

"Armageddemon is too weak to take you on his own so he has summoned the enemies from the past and has givin' them more power."

"Well that would explain why our combined attacks didn't do anything to Piedmon." Said Henry.

"So Genni do you know who he's brought back and how?" asked Ken.

"Yes as to who, the Digimon he has brought back are Devimon," Hatred covered T.K.'s face, "Etemon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, MaloMyotismon," Gatomon and I got a worried/ mad looked on our faces, " The D-Reaper, ADR-01 (Juri Type), ADR-02 (Searchers), ADR-03 (Pendulum Feet), ADR-04 (Bubbles), ADR-05 (Creep Hands), ADR-06 (Horn Striker), ADR-07 (Parasite Head), ADR-08 (Optimizer), ADR-09 and ADR-10 (D-Reaper Ball and Gate Keeper), Mother D-Reaper, Shinigami Reaper," the Tamers looked down rembering what had happen the last time they had faced the D-Reaper and the D-Reaper's agent's, "Lucemon Satan Mode," The Warriors didn't look to happy about that, " and he's trying to release Daemon from the Dark Ocean."

No one said anything for awhile we where all trying to make so sense of what we where just told. I was the first to recover my voice.

"This has something to do with the voices I've been hearing, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Well Armageddemon needs a human life force and your powers Kari in order to restore himself to his full power."

"Do we know which human he wants?" asked Taktao.

"It's one of you that's all I know who's been attacked so far?"

"Tai, Matt, and Rika." I said.

"So that leaves the rest of you as a target."

"So what are we suppose to do just sit around and do nothing!" said Davis.

"No, we can't do that besides we have to stop the evil digimon that have come back and we also have to find Armageddemon." Said Joe.

"Right but since there are so many of them across 3 different dimensions we're going to need you guys to split up." No one said anything for a few minutes then Takato spoke.

"So how are we going to split up?"

"Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken will take on the dark Masters and MaloMyotismon. Izzy, Sora, Cody and T.K. will get Devimon and Etemon. Joe, Mimi, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Tommy, J.P., and Zoe will take on the D-Reaper and all its' agents. Yolei, Takato, Koji, Takuya, and Kouchi will fight Lucemon: Satan Mode."

"Wait what about Daemon?" said Ken.

"Yeah and what are me and Gatomon supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"We'll have to worry about Daemon later. He hasn't made a move yet so where going to have to worry about him after we've gotten rid of the other evil digimon and before we deal with Armageddemon. As for you Kari and Gatomon I have a special job for you two. If you all could go out so I am may speak to Kari and Gatomon in private."

Everyone else except me and Gatomon left the room and went up to the outside.

"So Genni what is this special job you have for us?" I asked thinking that Genni was just trying to protect us.

"These voices that you're hearing, I'm not sure that we can trust them."

"Yeah but we would have lost Tai, Matt, and Rika if I didn't-"

"I think I know who may be telling you who Armageddemon is after." Genni said not looking at me or Gatomon.

"Who?"

"A digimon named Ancient Megatheriumon."

"Okay so where is he so Gatomon and I can ask if it's him?"

"It's not that simple. You see many years ago Dragomon sealed him in the Dark Ocean." Neither one of us said anything for a moment.

"So your saying that-"

"You'll both have to go to the Dark Ocean."

Nether one of us said anything not because of the shock of what we had just been told but because right after Genni finished a scream filled the air. The 3 of us ran above ground to see all the digimon standing there with the other's ready to fight. I looked up to see a horrifying Digimon floating above us.

_He's here to get Yolei,_said the voice again. "Guys he's after Yolei!" I screamed but as the digimon where just about to surround her the evil digimon made his move.

"Dark Cloud!" and before we knew it we where unable to see. After about a minute or two of blindness the smoke cleared and we looked up to see the digimon with something in his arms.

"Yolei!" we all screamed in unison but before we could do anything the digimon had disappeared.

"Genni we have to find Yolei!" Davis said as we all turned to Genni.

"They only way to find Yolei is to find Armageddemon and they only way to find Armageddemon is to –"

"Fight." We all said in unison.

"Yes, well I recommend that you all get some sleep and Kari –"

I glanced over at Gatomon and said, "So how are we going to get there."

--

Somewhere in the Digital World:

The strange man who we now know as Armageddemon sat looking at the prize Mephismon had brought to him.

"Very good Mephismon you've done well now wake her."

Mephismon did so and Yolei slowly got up.

"What the-"

She was cut off my Armageddemon who raised his hand preparing to strike.

"NO! PLEASE DON"T ATTACK!" She screamed throwing her hand up in defense. She waited for the strike that would end her life but it never came. She looked up to see Armageddemon put his arm down, looking at her.

"This girl is not the one I seek." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Then I shall kill her." Mephismon said taking a step towards her ready to strike.

"No. We may have some use for her." Armageddemon said a slow evil grin spreading across his face. "Mephismon where are the digidestion?"

"The are splitting up in order to take down all the evil Digimon you have brought back and Kari and Gatomon are on the way to see Ancient Megatheriumon in the Dark Ocean."

"Excellent. Take her down to the lab and then we shall see how much her friends truly care for her." He started to laugh as Mephismon dragged Yolei down to the lab where so many before her had become mindless monsters in the service of Armageddemon. The last thing Yolei thought as she was begin dragged to the lab was that no matter what happen she would pray that we would forgive her.

--

Alright yes I do know that some parts suck a little I know I do suck at spelling but it will be better and thank you for all of those who reviewed and you know R&R this story to please. Oh and I would also like you to think of a really cool title for this story and I'll pick the one me and my friends like the best and that'll be the new title for this story cause I got a review that said my title wasn't very could so any ideas you have will be great. Thank You Peace out.


	5. Friend or Enemy?

Alright thank you to all of you who reviewed and please keep sending in your ideas for a new title for this story

Alright thank you to all of you who reviewed and please keep sending in your ideas for a new title for this story. As you all know I don't own anything I use in this story.

--

Chapter 5: Friend or Enemy?

It was 12 midnight in the Digital World and we where all hanging outside Gennai's house.

"So what are we going to do about Yolei?" asked Tai as the rest of us stood in silence.

"We'll have to continue on without her, she would want it that way. Hawkmon if you want you can stay here with me…"

"No I'll go with my team." He said.

"Right so if anyone sees Yolei contact one of the other groups right away, alright?" Matt said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken you'll head toward Infinity Mountain. Izzy, Sora, Cody and T.K you'll head to Takato's realm. Joe, Mimi, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Tommy, J.P., and Zoe your in Takuya's realm and Hawkmon, Takato, Koji, Takuya, and Kouchi you'll have to head into the center of the Digital World." Everyone was about to grab their things and head off when Tai said,

"What about Kari and Gatomon?" he asked and everyone stopped to look at Gennai. Gennai was about to answer when I cut in.

"Gatomon and I are going to the Dark Ocean." I said grabbing my backpack.

"WHAT!" said those who knew about the dark ocean in unison.

"I have to go it's the only way to figure out what the hell is going on!"

No one said anything for a few moments then Tai, not looking at me, said,

"Okay, if this is something you have to do then do it. I may not like it but there's no stopping you."

I ran up and hugged Tai.

"Thanks bro. we'll be in touch."

"Right everyone good luck and Kari and Gatomon come with me." We said are good-byes as the others walked to the areas or energy streams they had to take and while Gatomon and I followed Gennai. We where taken into a dark tunnel below Gennai's home.

"So this tunnel is going to take us to the Dark Ocean?" I asked as we walked deeper and deeper.

"You'll see when we get there." He said. After a few moments we came to a door. "This is the door to the Dark Ocean."

"So all we have to do is go through this door?" I asked skepticly.

"It's not that simple. Once the two of you step through that door you'll have 4 hours to open a gate to get out."

"But how do we do that?" I asked.

"Rember that cave where those monsters where at the 1st time you went," I rembered all to well, "Go to the back of the cave and from there you'll be able to open a gate to the Digital World. Alright?" We nodded. "And Rember you will only have 4 hours if your even a second late Dragomon will be able to sense you and not only that but-"

"We'll be trap there," I said finishing his sentence, "Relax we'll be back with plenty of time to spare."

"Hmm," he said, "Ancient Megatheriumon will be in the center of the Dark forest and here." He said handing me a watch.

I took it and put the watch on.

"It'll start a countdown the second you walk thorough the door and it'll beep every 5 mins. When it hits the 1 hour mark you'll hear a chime ring instead of a beep,…, good luck." he said stepping aside. And opening the door.

"Thanks, heaven knows we're going to need it." I said as Gatomon and I stepped through the door and into the Dark Ocean.

Somewhere in the Digital World:

Armageddemon sat in his throne room waiting for Mephismon and his newest severant. Mephismon came out of the lab with someone draped in a dark cloak.

"Master may I present you with your newest slave." The hooded figure took off the hood to the cloak and Armageddemon smiled his twisted evil smile.

"Perfect."

With Tai:

We join Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken as they reached the base of Infinity Mountain.

"Okay looks like we better start on the climb up."

"Uh, Matt I don't think anyone's listing." Said Gabumon tugging on Matt's arm.

"Huh?" Matt turned to see Tai, Davis, and Ken off in there own worlds.

"Listen guys I'm worried about Kari and Gatomon too but they're doing what has to be done and we have to do what has to be done as well. It's the only way to stop this evil and save Yolei."

Davis was the first to look up, "Your right. Come on guys lets get going."

With Izzy:

Izzy, Sora, Cody and T.K just arrived to Takato's realm.

"Whoa, look at this place." Said Cody as him T.K. and Sora looked in awe.

"Come on guys we don't have time for this. Let's hurry up and find Devimon and Etemon so we can get back." Just then in the far distance a roaring could barley be heard.

With Joe:

Joe, Mimi, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Tommy, J.P., and Zoe just came through the energy stream and landed atop Lady Ophanimon's Castle.

"So where are we?" asked Henry taking Suzie's hand.

"Lady Ophanimon's Castle come on we have some friends waiting for us." Said Tommy as he ran down the stairs with the others chasing after him.

With Takato:

Hawkmon, Takato, Koji, Takuya, and Kouchi where able to catch an energy stream into the core of the digital world where Lucemon was once imprisoned.

"Okay it's REALLY HOT!" Takato wined as he took out a bottle of water.

"Well, we are in the center of the Digital World." Said Koji.

"Sorry. Can we just find this Lucemon guy so we can get out of here!" While the boys where sitting around fighting not only about what to do but who should be in charge Hawkmon was off to the side looking very depressed.

"Hey Hawkmon you okay?" asked Guilmon walking over to his newest friend.

"I don't know."

"It'll be okay. You'll be back with Yolei soon enough. I promise."

In the Dark Ocean:

A portal opened atop the sand and me and Gatomon fell out and landed on our faces.

"Ow! Okay next time we go to the Dark Ocean let's not take that way." I said getting up with Gatomon and rubbing my head.

"Come on we should hurry. How much time do we have left?" Gatomon asked as dusted myself off and looked at the watch.

"3hours: 58mintues: and 30sec so you're right we should hurry."

I looked around to see in the far west a huge clump of trees.

"I'm guessing the Dark Forest is that way. So let's get going." We set off in a run not knowing that we where being watched.

Else Where in the Dark Ocean:

One of the Dark Ocean's lonely monsters bowed to Dragomon coming to report his news.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Dragomon not believing what he was just told.

"The Child of Light is here with her Digimon partner and heading towards the Dark Forest."

"Could it be that they have come looking for Ancient Megatheriumon." He muttered under his breath. "Very good," he said aloud, "I shall see to this myself."

With Tai:

Tai and the others made it to the area where the cave was that they met Aero V-Dramon in.

"Okay so where are the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon?"

"Gennai said the top."

"I'm afraid to say that finding them is the least of your worriors." And out of no where Mephismon appeared with a cloaked figure behind him. The others stood ready to fight.

"Hey you're the one who took Yolei! Who are you?!" screamed Tai.

"I am Mephismon and my master has a special treat for you." The cloaked figure took a step forward and took off the hood. Tai and the others gasped in shock at what they saw. Standing there beside Mephismon was Yolei except she looked different, very different. Her hair had red highlights and her skin was pale as a vampires and her face covered in blood and scars.

"Yolei is that you?" said Veemon who was the 1st to recover his voice.

"I am a servant to Armageddemon and my orders are simple, to KILL you."

Yolei raised her hand and lunched her attack.

Agumon warp digivole to… WarGreymon

Gabumon warp digivole to… MetalGarurumon

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon quickly grabbed there friends and dodge the attack just in time.

"Whoa, can someone tell me why the HELL SHE"S ATTACKING US!" screamed Davis in WarGreymon's arms.

"I'll KILL YOU!" she said as she was getting ready to attack again but then something happen and Mephismon stopped her.

"Master is calling us. Leave these weaklings to the DarkMasters and MaloMyotismon." Yolei nodded in agreement and they both disappeared. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon landed and the guys tried to figure out what the hell just happed.

"I think we should wait on the fighting and contact the guys." Said Matt and just then someone screamed,

"TRUMP SWORD!"

Somewhere in the Digital World:

Mephismon and Yolei returned to Armageddemon.

"What is it master." Said Mephismon as him and Yolei bowed.

"We have a new targets. Find them and test them and make sure that no one gets in our way this time. With Kari in the Dark Ocean this is the perfect time to strike."

5th Target: DAISUKE "DAVIS" MOTOMIYA  
Crest: Unknown  
Partner: Veemon  
Location: Known  
Status: Alive

Dark Ocean:

Gatomon and I finally made it to the Edge of the Forest and after I caught my breath I looked at the watch. 3:02:51 and counting down.

"We'd better hurry." I said to Gatomon and she nodded in agreement and just as we where about to enter the Dark forest someone screamed out,

"Tentacle Claw!" luckily Gatomon and I where able to get out of the way before the attack hit.

"OH NO!" screamed Gatomon.

"Dragomon." I said my voice taited with malice and hate

"Your choice, come with me on your own free will and your partner and friends live or come with me by force and have your partner and friends suffer a slow and painful death."

I ground my teeth. "Gatomon you ready." I said taking out my D3, _We have to hurry and beat Dragomon where running out of time._

"Gatomon digivole to… Angewomon!" Angewomon flew up to face Dragomon.

"Right, Kari go and find Ancient Megatheriumon!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"GO! I'LL BE ALRIGHT!" And with out another word I ran into the forest the last thing I heard before all sound from the shore was cut off was,

"Let's dance Bozo." I quickly checked the watch 02:58:30 then ran hoping the direction I was going in was right and praying that I made it back before the fight had ended.

Alright R&R and please continue to send in title ideas for this story and I know some parts suck and thank you for all those who gave reviews they really do mean a lot to me when you review and thank you.

SORRY IF ANY WORDS ARE MISPELLED! AND SORRY I RUSHED IT!


	6. Enter Ancient Megatheriumon and Duel wit...

Yeah alright the two targets or only one sorry about that and **THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED** and as you all I don't owe anything I use in this story if I did I would probley have it put on TV.

Chapter 6: Enter Ancient Megatheriumon and the Duel with the Dark Masters

Dark Ocean:

I just reached the center of the Dark Forest and collapsed onto my knees trying to catch my breath. I looked at my watch- 1:58:30. _I'd better hurry,_ I thought as I looked up. There in the center of the forest was a floating creature covered in feathers.

_I hope this is Ancient Megatheriumon, otherwise I'm in a lot of trouble._

I slowly got to my feet, "Excuse me, but are-"

The Digimon turned around and advanced towards me, "Who are you human?" it said coming within an inch of my face. I took a step backward.

"Are you Ancient Megatheriumon?"

"Yes, now tell me just who the hell are you."

"My name is Hikari." I said taking another step backwards.

"Hmm, so you're the child of light," he circled around me," your skinner than I thought." Ancient Megatheriumon said stopping in front of me.

"So you are the one sending me the warnings?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me for a moment then said, "What warnings?"

I let out a sigh, "So you're not the one helping me?" I said lowering my head.

"I'm afraid not, but if someone is sending you warnings, I think I know who is."

I lifted up my head, "Really who!"

"Now don't get all happy the Digimon who sent the warnings, if it is him, doesn't like anyone who stands for good."

"Well than why do you think this Digimon is helping me?"

"Cause he hates Armageddemon."

"Aw, the hole 'the enemy of my enemy' thing. Well, who is he?"

"Ancient Wisemon, he's an Ancient Mutant Digimon."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes."

"Alright where is he? And can you please hurry up I don't exactly have a lot of time."

"He was turned into a keychain by Piedmon 2 years ago."

"Alright so he's in the Digital World right?"

"Yes, but-"he was cut off by a loud explosion.

I turned around, "Oh no!"

"Hikari!" screamed a voice from within the woods. I turned to see Angewomon flying towards me and before I knew it Angewomon grabbed me by the arm and lifted me above the Dark Forest. I was about to ask what was going on when I saw Dragomon.

"Ancient Meg-"

"Just go, I'll be fine." He said as he got himself ready to fight.

"We have to head towards the cave." Angewomon said.

"You're right," I looked at the watch, "We have 40mins. left so we had better hurry!"

* * *

With Beelzemon:

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon said as he tried getting away from MetalEtemon and his minions. _I don't get it, this joke of a Digimon shouldn't be so strong so what the hell is going on?_ Suddenly something broke Beezlemon's' train of thought.

"Electro shocker!" Beelzemon and MetalEtemon and the Gizamon that serve him looked up just in time to doge the attack. Above them were 3 digimon that Beelzemon had never seen before.

"Hey, MetalEtemon." Sora yelled from Garudamon.

"Uh-oh it's those kids again," He said backing away in fear, "We'd better get back to Devimon." He said running off.

"What a coward." Said T.k. as him and everyone else landed in front of Beelzemon.

"You okay?" he asked Beelzemon as Patamon jumped into his arms.

"Uh, yeah but who the hell are you guys?"

* * *

With Tai:

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon landed on a cliff near the top of Infinity Mountain.

"Okay did we lose him?" asked Davis landing on his butt.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Tai also landing on his butt right next to Davis.

"Alright anyone want to explain what the HELL HAPPEN TO YOLEI?" said Matt leading against the cliff wall.

"It looks like Armageddemon turned Yolei evil." Said Ken.

"Ya think?"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Davis.

Ken took out his D-Terminal, "I think we'd better tell everyone about Yolei."

* * *

With Joe:

They finally reached the bottom of the floor of the castle and where greeted with something very unpleasant.

"What's all this red stuff?" asked Tommy as Zoe pulled him back from getting to close.

"That red stuff is part of the D-Reaper," said Henry as he took a step forward, "Well, let's get to work."

* * *

Dark Ocean:

Angewomon and I flew as fast as her wings could carry us as we made our way towards the cave.

"How long?" she asked me. I looked at the watch.

"20min. Look there's the cave up ahead." I said pointing. We were just about to land when,

"Evil Inferno!" the attack hit and Angewomon and I hurled towards the ground.

"Ow," I quickly got to my knees, "Angewomon are you o-"

"Get down!" she screamed tackling me to the ground. I was about to ask what was going on when I saw him. There just as I rembered from two years ago stood one of the most powerful Digimon we've ever faced.

"Daemon." The words came out of my mouth in disbelief.

"Oh, you rembered I'm honored." I got up and took out my d-3.

"Okay Angewomon do you think you can take him till I get the gate open?"

"GO." And without another word I ran towards the cave.

"Really next time try something a bit more challenging." He said posing for the attack. Angewomon flew in between us as I ran towards the cave.

"You think that's going to stop me?" he said laughing as he disappeared into the dark portal.

"Look out!" Angewomon screamed at me but I didn't hear as I was paying more attention to the cave then my surroundings and before I knew it Daemon had appeared right in front of me.

"Going somewhere." He said reaching out a claw and grabbing me.

"Let me go!" I screamed struggling as Angewomon flew towards us.

"Release her." Angewomon said landing in front of us.

"Or what?" he said taking his free claw and wrapping it around my throat.

"No, please don't." Angewomon pleaded but Daemon didn't listen and started to tighten his grip. The air was being forced from my lungs.

"Now time to start my revenge." He said completely strangling me. I managed to open my mouth and say in a quite whisper,

"Let-gasp- me-gasp-go!" and suddenly out of nowhere a white light engrossed me and Daemon. When the light disappeared Daemon and I were flung in opposite directions. Angewomon rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked checking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

I didn't respond for a full minute as I was catching my breath. "Well I've been better." I looked over at Daemon who was lying in a heap on the ground next to the cave. "Come on, we have to hurry," I looked at the watch," We've got 10 mins." Angewomon de-digivoled as we ran.

We reached the mouth of the cave in no time at all. I didn't look back at Daemon but went into the cave with Gatomon. I rembered the cave all too well but there was time to relive bad memories later.

"So was it him?" Gatomon asked from beside me.

"No. He says it's another Digimon that Piedmon turned into a keychain so looks like will be meeting up with Tai and his group to fight the Dark Masters." I said.

"What was that light?"

"I think it has something to do with my powers," I said looking at my hands, "we'll have to talk to Gennai about it when we get back." I said as we finally reached the back of the cave. I looked at the watch, 5mins. Left. I then took out my d-3.

"We'll here goes nothing." I said holding it up. "Digiport open!" the cave wall transformed into a portal to the Digital World. Gatomon jumped into my arms. "Well here we go." I said as we stepped through.

Outside Daemon got up and moved slowly towards the gate.

"My chance to be free of this hell hole. At last." He said as he disappeared into the Digital Portal.

* * *

With Takato:

Takato and the others where the first to hear about Yolei and they were all devastated.

"I can't believe Yolei's really evil." Said Takato.

"Well she is, so what are we going to do if we run into her?" asked Takuya.

"We have to fight her." Said Hawkmon speaking for the 1st time since he had heard the news.

"Hawkmon are you sure?" asked Guilmon.

"Yes, it could be the only way to save her."

* * *

At a forest in the digital world:

A portal opened and out fell me and Gatomon face down in the dirt.

"Ow, okay the next time we do that lets try to land somewhere softer." I said getting up and brushing the dust off me, "You okay?" I asked helping Gatomon up.

"Peachy." I smiled at the comment and I was about to say something when I was interrupted by the sound of my d-terminal.

"You ever not get mail?" Again I smiled and opened my d-terminal. The simile faded as soon as I read the e-mail.

"Oh my god…"

"What, what is it?" Gatomon asked tugging on my shirt. I bent down low and showed Gatomon the e-mail, she couldn't believe it either.

"So Yolei's evil now?" she asked looking up at me.

"Looks like it but we can't give up on her." I said climbing to my feet," Now come on let's find Tai." Gatomon nodded in agreement and we set of in a run towards Infinity Mountain.

* * *

Somewhere in the digital world:

Armageddemon sat in his throne room and let's just say he was not in a good mood.

"What did you say Mephismon?" Armageddemon said anger rising in his voice.

"The Child of Light was attacked by Daemon but-"

"I thought I told you to protect her!"

"I couldn't get to the Dark Ocean master, but she was able to fight him off."

"How?" suddenly Armageddemon was more curious than angry.

"Her powers." Mephismon said bowing.

"Hmm, this could work out better than I planned. Have you found Davis?"

"He has currently disappeared from our radar but he will show up soon enough."

"Good, and take this," he handed Mephismon a strange rectangular object, "Make sure Kari receives it personally." Mephismon took the device.

"As you wish master." He said and the disappeared.

"Soon, they will know the threat that they are really dealing with."

* * *

With Tai:

Tai and the others left their hideout and continued upward towards the top.

"Alright so who do we take on first?" ask Tai.

"WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon can take on the Dark masters and Imperidramon will take on MaloMyotismon." Said Matt.

"Right. Now let's go find those evil Digimon." Said Davis.

"Yeah-"Tai was cut off by a loud explosion.

"Well if it isn't the brats." Piedmon said appearing out of thin air with Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and MaloMyotismon.

"Looks like they found us," Matt said, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

Agumon Warp Digivole to… WarGreymon

Gabumon Warp Digivole to… MetalGarurumon

Veemon digivole to … EX-Veemon

Wormmon digivole to … Stingmon

EX-Veemon Stingmon DNA digivole to… Paildramon

Paildramon mega digivole to… Imperialdramon

"Alright guys go!" said Tai as him and the others climbed onto a Cliff while the Digimon fought.

"You think that your little pets are going to do-"the words where knocked right out of Piedmon's mouth as WarGreymon kicked him in the Stomach.

"Alright WarGreymon!"

"Hey what about MetalGarurumon!" said Matt Tai looked over to see MetalGarurumon using Puppetmon as a chew toy.

"Nice, but guys watch out for the others!" Tai screamed. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon dropped what they were doing and moved right when MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon attacks were about to hit.

"If that's all you've got your gonna have to do better." And with that WarGreymon sliced Machinedramon into little tiny pieces.

"What, oh no Machinedramon!" cried Piedmon.

"Positron Laser!" said Imperidramon as MaloMyotismon was pushed back.

"Alright enough goofing off." Said MaloMyotismon, getting his balance.

"Right." And suddenly Piedmon disappeared.

"Huh where'd you go?"

"Right here TRUMP SWORD!" the attack caused WarGreymon to fall to his knees.

"WarGreymon."

"Puppet Pummel." Cried Puppetmon as MetalGarurumon fell towards the ground.

"MetalGarurumon."

"Screaming Darkness." And right then and there Imperidramon was down.

"WHAT!" screamed Davis.

"Oh no." said Ken.

"Now it's time for you all to die." Said MaloMyotismon as he and Piedmon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon came in for the kill.

"Heaven's Charm." Came a voice from above. Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon were thrown back.

"Hey look its Angewomon!" yelled Davis as a simile appeared on his and the others faces.

"Hey miss me!" I yelled running towards them.

"Well it's about time!" said Tai as him and the others ran up to me. Tai was about to make a smug remark when something interrupted him.

"Tai, I can still fight." We turned to see WarGreymon coming up.

"Right."

"MetalGarurumon you okay?" asked Matt as MetalGarurumon made his way up.

"Yeah let's take these guys out."

"Ken, Davis we'll fight to." Imperidramon came up.

"Right."

"Guys Piedmon has a keychain on him I need it."

"You got it sis. Alright guys let's do it."

WarGreymon MetalGarurumon DNA digivole to… Omnimon

Imperialdramon mode change to … Fighter Mode

Omnimon Imperialdramon DNA digivole to… Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode.

"Right now let's teach these guys a lesson."

"Angewomon go after Piedmon." I said.

"Now let's get this over with."

"Oh where so scared." Said MaloMyotismon at Imperialdramon PM's threat.

"Remember do not hurt Piedmon just yet." Yelled Tai.

"Relax Angewomon has us covered." We all looked to see Angewomon get Piedmon out of harm's way.

"Now let's finish this, Omega Slash!" A white light consumed MaloMyotismon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon.

After a full minute the light cleared and all that was left standing was Imperidramon PM.

"Now, Angewomon you can bring him back." Angewomon was more than happy to comply as she flung Piedmon towards Imperidramon PM.

"Listen uh I didn't mean to a-"

"Save it. Now hand over the Key chain."

"Sure." And he handed it over without argument. He took the keychain.

"Thank you." He said giving it to Angewomon.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No, you're not-"

"Black Sabotage!" the attack deleted Piedmon in half a second. We all looked up and saw Mephismon.

"What are you doing here?!" said Imperidramon PM as him and Angewomon stood in front of us.

"I have not come to fight." He said lowering himself to the cliff.

"Don't even think about coming any closer." The Digimon said going in front of him.

"I have a message to deliver."

"So what is it?" asked Tai stepping in front of me.

"My orders are to deliver it to Kari personally."

"Listen ugly if you think-"

"What's the message?" I said cutting Davis off.

"Here" He held out a small rectangular object. I walked past Tai and up to Mephismon. I took the object and asked,

"What did you do with Yolei?"

"She now serves my Master as you shall soon." And with that he disappeared.

I looked down at object he gave me and with each word my eyes grew greater with fear.

"Hey what is it?" Tai said as him and the others ran over to me.

"Look."

_Light will fall, Darkness shall rise and you my dear will die die die. (A/N: stupid, I know)_

"I think it would be a good idea to see Gennai now." Davis said getting worried.

"Yeah, I think your right."

* * *

Somewhere in the Digital World:

Armageddemon sat on his throne a huge smile on his face. Mephismon appeared before him.

"It is done master and Davis is not the one you're looking for."

"Very well, those idiots actually proved usefully. Now we have two more targets take Yolei and find them."

"Yes, master."

6th Target:** TAKATO MATSUKI  
Crest: Unknown  
Partner: Guilmon  
Location: Known  
Status: Alive**

7th Target: **TAKERU "T.K." TAKAISHI  
Crest: Hope  
Partner: Patamon  
Location: Known  
Status: Alive **

Alright sorry this took me so long yeah I know some parts suck and I rushed a little but CUT ME SOME SLACK this is my first real published fan fiction. Alright anyway now that I have that out please R&R and peace out.

Return to Top


	7. TK's past, Devimon's Return and more lon...

Alright thank you for all that reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK! So now enjoy chapter 7 of my little story (which is anything but little) and as always I don't own anything I use in this story.

Chapter 7: T.K.'s past, Devimon Returns and more long lost questions

With Me &Tai:

We all kept quite as we headed towards Gennai's house. After about a minute or two Ken finally broke the silence.

"So who is this digimon trapped inside the Key chain?"

"His name is Ancient Wisemon." I said more concern with the message that Mephismon had given me.

"Well where are almost to Gennai's place so let's hold off on the Q&A till then." Tai siad as him and WarGreymon flew on ahead of us.

* * *

With Izzy:

"So Beelzemon where are your partners?" asked Cody as him and the others (including their new friend Beelzemon) walked towards the Sovereigns tower.

"Back in the real World it was safer for them anyhow."

"So who is this guy where going to see again?" asked T.K. not too sure about what was going on.

"His name is Zhuqiaomon; he is the Sovereign of the Southern region of the Digital World."

"Wait, Yolei told us about that two years ago."

"Yeah, your right." Said Sora holding Biyomon as they reached the edge of the huge forest.

"Well here we go."

* * *

With Takato:

"Okay so how long are we suppose to wait before this Lucemon guy shows up?" Takato asked pacing up and down the little pit of despair they were in.

"Don't worry he'll find us soon enough."

* * *

At Gennai's House:

We were sitting around Gennai's living room waiting for him to say something about what we had just told him.

"Well if what Ancient Megatheriumon said is true then we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we found out who's sending the messages."

"Well you see if we free Ancient Wisemon -"

"He will try to destroy us and fight Armageddemon himself." I said finishing Gennai's sentence for him.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well Gennai is there any way to speak with Ancient Wisemon without let him lose?" asked Matt.

"Well there might one way, but it is very dangerous."

"What is it?" asked Ken.

"Well, you see whenever someone is turned into a keychain by Piedmon their bodies become well a keychain but there sprits are sent to another Dimension."

"So what you're saying is that if one of us goes to this Dimension we can talk to him?" said Tai through a mouth full of food.

"Yes but-"

"Gatomon and I will go." I said cutting Gennai off yet again.

Everyone looked at us.

"Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, besides I think we might be the only ones he'll talk to."

"She's right. And I'd appreciate it if you kids would quit cutting me-"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Tai asked cutting off Gennai. I looked over to Gatomon who nodded her head.

"Yeah, we're sure."

"Alright then. So tell us a little more about this Dimension."

* * *

With Izzy:

Izzy and the gang finally reached the sovereigns tower but where shock with what they saw. The entire area was in complete ruins.

"What happen here?" asked Cody as shocked as everyone else except Beelzemon.

"The D-Reaper must of done this before it hit a data stream. So it looks like Zhuqiaomon isn't going to be here."

"Hmm."

"What is it Izzy?" Cody asked looking up at him.

"It's getting dark we should set up a camp."

"Yeah, your right. Come on I saw a cave a little while back." Said T.k.

* * *

With Joe:

Joe and his group where having the time of their lives trying to fight off just one of the D-Reapers agents. They were having so much trouble that every digimon was at their own highest stage.

"Joe this red stuff is too much." Said Zudomon who was one of the 5 out of the 11 of them who was trying to buy Henry, Rika, Ryo, Tommy, J.P., and Zoe some time to take on the D-Reapers agent.

"He's right well let's hope the others come soon."

* * *

At Gennai's house:

We all stood around a strange door near the back room of Gennai's house.

"So this door will take me and Gatomon to the dimension where Ancient Wisemon is?" I asked.

"Yes, now you will have no time limit but be quick anyway." He said opening the door for me and Gatomon.

"Be careful guys."

"Yeah don't do anything stupid." Said Tai. I looked at him and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"We'll be back soon enough."

"Just e-mail us when you're done so we can get you back."

* * *

Somewhere in the Digital World:

Armageddemon sat in his throne listing to one of his minions.

"So Daemon has escaped."

"Y-yes master." Said the minion bowing. Armageddemon grounded his teeth.

"Summon Bastemon."

"Y-yes master." The minion bowed and ran off so happy to be alive. A second later a dark portal appeared in front of Armageddemon and a strange cat like digimon appeared in front of him.

"Yes master." She said.

"Daemon has gotten out of the Dark Ocean."

"And you want him found?"

"No, not yet. Your 1 and only job is to protect Kari."

"But why?" Armageddemon got very angry.

"Are you questioning my orders!"

"NO! No of course not! It's just curiosity."

"Well my dear, if you needed to know I would of told you. Now go!" and without question she left.

* * *

In the soul dimension:

Gatomon and I fell face first for like the 3rd time in the last 48hrs. Onto a multi-colored floor.

"Ow. You think Gennai Could get us to places without us falling on are faces."

"Come on lets go." She said helping me up. I looked at our surroundings.

"Yeah, this seems like a place Piedmon would have." All around us where strange mulit- colored things; like floating clocks and cats barking like dogs, just to name a few.

"Hey look over there?" said Gatomon. I looked in the direction she was point out to see a small group of houses just off in the distance.

"Well we'd better start walking."

* * *

With Izzy:

Izzy, Sora and Cody as well as the digimon where all fast asleep. T.K. how every wasn't anywhere close to falling asleep.

"Hey, kid uh T.K." T.K. looked up to see Beelzemon walking towards him.

"Oh, hey." T.K. said looking at the landscape from inside the cave.

"You should get some sleep." Beelzemon sat down next to him.

"I'll be fine."

"You have a history with one of those evil losers we fought don't ya?"

"Yeah." After about a moment of silence T.K. told Beelzemon of the first time they fought Devimon.

* * *

With Tai and the others Gennai's house:

It had been about an hour since Gatomon and I went through the portal and Tai and the guys where bored beyond belief.

"Come on there has to be something to do other than waiting!" said Tai collapsing onto a chair. Matt was just about to make a smug comment when Davis D-Terminal beeped.

"Hey who's e-mailing?" said Tai half awake. Davis' eyes grew wide.

"Well it looks like you got you wish Tai. It's from Mimi and she says that they need our help."

* * *

At the Top of Zhuqiaomon tower:

Devimon stood looking at the realm that he was now over-lord of.

"Hey uh Devimon." Said a voice from behind. Devimon turned around to see MetalEtemon bowing.

"What?"

"Some of those snot-nose kids are here."

"WHAT!" said Devimon taking a claw and holding MetalEtemon by the throat.

"Yeah, but I don't know where they're now."

"Well then find them." He said throwing MetalEtemon across the floor.

"Y-yes master."

* * *

In the soul Dimension:

After about an hour of walking Gatomon and I finally reached the little grouping of houses and let's just say it looked better from a distance.

"Looks like no one's been here for years." I said as we walked through the rumble.

"Well Piedmon has been dead for years."

"Good point." I said stopping to take look around. Gatomon was about to say something when off in the distance of some rumble I heard a faint sound.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, wanta go look?" Gatomon asked looking up at me. I nodded and we both step carefully towards the source of the Sound.

"Hello anyone there?" I asked while moving some rumble out of the way.

"GO AWAY!" said a voice, it sounded young and scared.

"Be careful." Said Gatomon getting ready to strike. I quickly removed the rest of the rumble to see a very small blue fur-ball type digimon.

"Hi, you okay?" I asked as the digimon hid behind some more rumble.

"GO AWAY!" it screamed.

"Listen we're not going to hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" I asked trying to sound a little kinder.

It took him a second but he eventually said, "Dodomon."

"Wait, you're the baby form of DoruGremon aren't you?" Gatomon asked coming closer to him.

"Yeah and if I could digivole I'd send you both flying with my Metal Metor attack!"

"Hey shrimp your just a baby and I'm a champion so I'd watch it if I were you." She said getting ready to strike.

"Gatomon be nice." I said to her putting my hand in front of her.

"I don't need you to help me." He shot back at me.

"Listen, all we need to know is if you know a digimon named Ancient Wisemon alright?" I said having the urge to let Gatomon toy with him a little.

"Ancient Wisemon, ya I know where he is, but it'll cost you." He said an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"What is it that you want?" I asked becoming very impatient.

"What do you got?" he asked the smirk becoming wider.

"Listen hear buster," said Gatomon ducking past my hand and up to Dodomon," just tell us where he is and you won't get hurt." She said lifting up her claws.

"Okay, okay," he said getting very scared again," he's at the top of that mountain over there." He said while pointing. We looked over in the direction he pointed in.

"Alright now was that so hard." Said Gatomon putting him down. Dodomon nodded his head and ran off.

"You know you could've been a little nicer." I said holding out my D-3.

"Maybe come on let's go." She said.

"Right, Dig Armor energize."

Gatomon armor digivole to … Nefertimon, the angel of light

And with that Nefertimon and I headed towards the mountain where Ancient Wisemon would hopefully be.

* * *

With Tai:

Tai and the guys were headed towards an energy stream that would take them to where Joe and the others where.

"Okay so there are 11 of them and they're having a problem with just ONE agent." Said Tai as him and WarGreymon took the lead.

"Looks like it and judging by Mimi's message if we don't get there soon there's going to be nothing left."

Somewhere in the digital world:

Armageddemon sat on his throne listing to Mephismon' report.

"Takato is still in the center of the Digital World so it's going to take some time for Yolei to get there."

"And T.K.?"

"Devimon wants to deal with him personally."

Armageddemon licked his lips, "Excellent."

* * *

With Izzy:

"Whoa, so that's why you wanta beat him so bad cause you angry with him and your afraid to lose Patamon again?" Said Beelzemon a little awe struck at the story T.K. told him.

"Hmm." T.K. was still gazing out side.

"Hey, T.K. you alright man?" Beelzemon asked getting up to look at T.K.

"No, hey Patamon wake up?" Patamon slowly raised his head.

"What-yawn- is it?" asked a half awake Patamon.

"We're going after Devimon." After that comment Patamon was up.

"But why, I mean shouldn't we get the-"

"No, we can take him on our own." T.K. turned to face Beelzemon, "After hearing my story you should know that you can't stop me."

"Knock im' dead kid. That's all I gotta say." He said as T.K. got up.

"Thank you." T.K. bowed and walked out of the cave with Patamon in his arms.

"If you're not back in two hours or by the time these other guys get up we're going after you got it?"

T.K. turned back and similed, "Got it."

* * *

With Takato:

Takato and the others sat and that's pretty much all they had been doing since they got there.

"Is it possible to actually die from boredom?" Said Takato face resting in his hands.

"At this rate, most definetly."

"Will something just happen already?" asked Takuya hitting his head against the wall. After about a minute Guilmon started to grow.

"What is it boy?" asked Takato suddenly alert.

"I think Takuya got his wish."

"Uh? What do you –"

"Burning HELL!"

* * *

In the Soul Dimension:

We landed on the Mountain about an hour ago and had yet to find anything.

"Do you think he was lying to us?" asked Gatomon as we walked up the mountain.

"Don't know but it was the only lead we had." I said as we came up to a cave, "Hello anyone in there?" I asked peering into the cave.

"Looks like he lied." Gatomon said. I didn't say anything. _Something's in there, _I thought, _I can sense it._

"Listen whoever is in there please come out." I yelled in the cave.

"Still think there's someone in there?" asked Gatomon looking up at me. I nodded my head.

"Well think we should go in?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

With Tai:

Tai and the guys just arrived in Takuya's realm and where rushing down stairs.

"Come on guys let's just hope that we're not too late."

* * *

With Gennai:

Gennai sat in his living room going over the day's events in his head. He was about to shut his eyes when he heard a noise from behind him.

"It's about time I was starting to think that you'd never show up." Said Gennai as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Yamkai."

"Hello Gennai." Yamkai said sitting down across from him.

"The others have all left."

"Yeah, did you tell them?"

"About what?" asked Gennai trying to sound innocent, it wasn't working, "The prophecy you mean?"

"Yes, you have to tell them, especially Ken and Kari."

"Yes, your right. Hmm." Gennai lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm going to speak with TobuCatmon about training when Kari gets back."

"That's a good idea, I'll speak with the remaining sovereigns to figure out exactly what we're going to do because just fighting the old villains isn't enough not with Armageddemon gaining power."

"Your right. I hope we're not too late."

* * *

Alright bet you didn't think I'd bring Yamkai back unless you read the like 1st chapter very carefully then you knew and anyway you know the drill please R&R and I'm sorry that this took so long I'll try to be quicker on getting these typed and posted well Alright Peace out and Thank you. And I know I rushed it and it does suck in some parts but it'll get better alright? Cool, Peace out.


	8. Truth and the appearance of TobuCatmon

Thank you to all of you that review and sorry about getting some of the names wrong alright well anyway enjoy and as usual don't own anything. Yeah this one kinda sucks but please read and be nice. Thank you.

**Chapter 8: Truth and the appearance of TobuCatmon**

In the soul Dimension:

Gatomon and I had been walking through the cave for about 15min. and had found, absolutely nothing.

"Looks like no one has been here for years." Said Gatomon looking up at me.

"Some one's here." I said stopping to look around.

"I don't think so." I walked up to one of the cave walls and pressed my hand on the stone.

"Hey Gatomon." I said taking my hand away and turning to Gatomon.

"What?"

"Shouldn't the stone be cold?"

"Yeah why?"

I looked at her, "Cause it's not cold, it's warm."

"What are you sure?" she pressed her face against the stone, "Hey you're right."

"Someone or something is behind this wall, think you can break through?" I asked her. She nodded her head, "Right, go for it."

"Lighting Paw!" and without any trouble the wall had crumbled in a heap of dust. As soon as the smoke cleared I looked in to see a very strange looking digimon. He was tall and fat, he had on a green robe and his face was covered with what looked like cloth. He turned, faced us and he seemed almost happy to see us.

"So the old coot finally figured it out." He said taking a step towards us. I took a step back but Gatomon stood her ground.

"Don't even think about it bub." She said getting ready to attack. He stopped and let out a small chuckle.

"Don't fool yourself. You couldn't take me down if your life depended on it." I was growing tired of this digimon very fast.

"Are you Ancient Wisemon?" He turned and looked at me.

"Not as stupid as you look Hikari." He said.

"So it is you."

"Good, very good. So what do you want to know?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Why?" he looked at me for a second and then laughed, "What! What is it?"

"He never told you?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Gennai." I stood there silence for a moment unable to grasp what the hell he was telling me.

"What did Gennai not tell me?" I asked clinching my fist.

"The prophecy," He waited a full minute before continuing, "' _Evil grows stronger as good starts to die, the child of light will burn and fry, and rise from the ashes of death and despair, darkness shall win and no one will be spared. But undone this darkness can be for beyond death solves the mystery but if flesh is offered before this is done then light will die and evil will have won.'"_

I kept quiet for a minute then said,

"Gennai knows about this?"

"Yes, yes he does."

"But that still doesn't answer why you're helping us. If this prophecy is true then you'll be fine."

"Does the line, '_darkness shall win and no one will be spared.'_ Mean anything."

"You're helping us just to save your own hide."

"Well I am evil."

"Good point. But how do I know that I can trust you?" he was about to say something but Gatomon cut him off.

"Something's coming." She said.

"Are you-"

"Vampire Dance!" luckily right before the attack hit Gatomon tackled me down. I looked up to Ancient Wisemon fighting a strange Cat like digimon.

"Run now!" he screamed at us while fighting off the digimon.

"Yeah but-"

"Come on let's listen to him and go!" urged Gatomon. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Right let's go!"

* * *

With Tai:

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS?" screamed Kazu as he dodged the D-Reapers chaos.

"We got a little held up now are we here to talk or are we here to fight!"

With Izzy:

"YOU WHAT!" they all screamed in unison.

"Let T.K. and Patamon go and fight Devimon." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"What do you have rocks for brains?" screamed Izzy.

"What? I told him that if he didn't come back in two hours that we'd all go after him and he's been gone maybe 15-20mins."

* * *

With T.K.:

T.K. kept quite as him and Pegasusmon headed towards the sovereigns tower and Devimon.

"T.K. are you alright?" asked Pegasusmon.

"I will be when this is all over."

With Tai and Joe's group:

The guys finally beat AD-R04 (Bubbles), and they were all completely out of it.

"Well one down and how many to go?" asked Davis.

"11 I think?" said Joe.

"Oh god, we should e-mail the others."

* * *

With Takato:

Takato and the others were quickly pushed out of the way by Guilmon and Hawkmon as Lucemon: Satan mode attacked.

"Uh, you and your big mouth Takato!" Yelled Koji.

"With my brother on that one!" yelled Kouchi.

"Come on guys let's just do it!" screamed Takuya pulling out his D-Tector.

"Right!"

Guilmon biomerge to … Gallantmon

Execute Spirit Evolution

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Lowemon!"

Lucemon Satan Mode stopped and looked amused.

"You think your pathetic modes are going to stop me! Unholy Betray!" The guys where just barely able to get out of the way before the attack hit.

"That was close what do we do?" asked Gallantmon he never got his answer. As the guys dodged attacks left and right unable to hit Lucemon Satan Mode Hawkmon hid in the back feeling completely useless.

"Without Yolei I can't do anything." He said lowering his head.

"Hawkmon." Said a voice form behind him. He turned to see Evil Yolei standing behind him a smirk on her face.

"Huh Yolei!" he said jumping up facing her.

"We can stop him Hawkmon. IF you digivole you can defeat him."

"NO! If I digivole now I'll turn evil like you."

"If you don't they will die." She said pointing to the others. Hawkmon turned to see his new friends being tossed around like rag dolls. They wouldn't be able to fight much longer and Hawkmon knew that the second they lost strength they would be deleted.

"Alright." He said finally to Yolei and by the smirk on her face you could tell she was very very happy. She took out her D-3, which was now blood red, and yelled,

"DARK WARP DIGIVOLE!"

Hawkmon dark warp digivole to … Ancient Irismon

"Now Ancient Irismon KILL Lucemon." She screamed as Ancient Irismon flew into battle.

* * *

In soul Dimension:

Gatomon and I ran from the cave and down the mountain side. The battle between Ancient Wisemon and this strange new digimon did not let up.

"Hurry and e-mail Gennai before we're turned into dust!" she screamed. I quickly pulled out my d-terminal and sent an e-mail to Gennai the e-mail was,

_OPEN IT NOW!_

Before us a gate opened up and I grabbed Gatomon and ran trough.

* * *

In soul Dimension w/ Ancient Wisemon:

"Who the hell are you?"Ancient Wisemon said to the strange digimon.

"Bastemon. Now what did you tell the girl?"

"The prophecy and tell Armageddemon I'll see him in hell. Elder sign!"

* * *

With Yamakai:

Yamakai stood in front of the 3 reaming sovereigns waiting for him to speak.

"Very well Yamakai tell us what you have." Said Azulongmon.

"Tai's group which is made up of Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and their partners are teaming up with Joe's group to fight against the D-Reaper." The Elders nodded, it made sense the D-Reaper and his agents where tough. "No sign of Lucemon as far as I know. Izzy's group still hasn't defeated Devimon and MetalEtemon and Hikari is in the soul Dimension." The sovereigns suddenly became very very worried.

"Are you sure?" asked Baihumon.

"Positive. Gennai is talking with TobuCatmon as we speak to hopefully train Hikari."

"Guess this was going to bite us in the butt sooner or later." Said Ebonwumon. Azulongmon and Baihumon nodded in agreement.

"UH, but what do you mean by 'this was going to bite us in the butt sooner or later'?" they looked at each other then spoke,

"You know the prophecy?" said Azulongmon.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You might want to sit down, this isn't exactly pretty."

* * *

At Gennai's house:

A portal opened above Gennai's living room and Gatomon and I fell through.

"Okay now we're starting to make a habit out of this." I said while getting up.

"Yeah." She said getting up.

"Well, your back how was it?" said Gennai from behind us. I turned around.

"' _Evil grows stronger as good starts to die, the child of light will burn and fry-'"_

"Where did you hear that?" he asked getting very concern.

"Ancient Wisemon."

"Well you two might want to sit down for this."

* * *

With Takato:

Okay back to the fight. The guys were not fairing any better with Lucemon: Satan Mode.

"Okay ANY ideas!" screamed Gallantmon as him and the others were pushed to the ground for like the 5th time.

"Stay down or you will be killed." Said a voice from behind. The guys looked to see Yolei standing there.

"DON'T TRUST HER GUYS, SHE'S EVIL!" screamed Koji.

"That maybe true but Hawkmon and I are about to save your pathetic lives. Ancient Irismon." A strange digimon wearing purple and green with a sword jumped up and headed towards Lucemon.

"STORM GAZER!" it screamed for a second nothing happened and then there was nothing left of Lucemon: Satan Mode but packets of data.

"Whoa, that was –" Lobomon cut him off.

"There's something wrong here. Look." The strange digimon known as Ancient Irismon by Yolei de-digivole into Hawkmon except it didn't look like the Hawkmon the guys knew. Instead of his usual maroon coat it was now blood red his beak now had black flames on it and his face was covered in cuts.

"Hawkmon is that you!" Guilmon asked as they and everyone else de-digivoled.

"Hawkmon is now on the side of evil. Now let's leave these losers." She said as they turned and walked away.

"I don't think so!" yelled Guilmon rushing towards them. Hawkmon stopped and looked at him.

"HAWK BEAM!" and Guilmon was thrown back into Takato, Koji, Kouchi, and Takuya. Hawkmon smiled and disappeared into the darkness with Yolei.

"I think It's time we went to go see Gennai."

* * *

At Gennai's house:

Gennai explained to me that Armageddemon was planning to turn me evil and use my power to destroy everything and that if Armageddemon was able to assume a form by eating one of my friends before I could stop him then with my power and a body nothing could stop him.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"You and Gatomon must go and learn to control your powers."

"And how do we do that?"

"By listing to everything I say." Said a voice from behind. We turned to see a larger version of Patamon who was mainly purple and white.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"This is TobuCatmon and he's here-"

"To make your life a living hell." He said a smirk spread wide on his face.

* * *

With Armageddemon:

Armageddemon sat in his throne half happy half pissed, happy that Hawkmon had joined the side of evil and angry that the hadn't found who they were looking for.

"So Takato wasn't the one?"

"No sir." Said Mephismon.

"What about T.K.?"

"Still not sure." Said Yolei.

"Very well we have a new target. Now go." And with that they all diapered.

**8th Target: KEN ICHIJOUJI  
Crest: Kindness  
Partner: Wormmon  
Location: Known  
Status: Alive **

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it sucks on some parts I know but please be kind alright R&R and YOU GUYS ROCK. Alright Peace out. Yeah I know this sucks but this is just filling the void it'll get way better in the next chapter I promise.**


	9. Problems upon Problems

Thanks to all who reviewed THIS IS MUCH BETTER (I hope) so have fun reading it. OH and sorry it took so long I had a lot of homework to finish up among other things and I also start summer school in a little bit. Oh and yeah don't own anything I use.

Chapter 9: Problems upon Problems

With T.K.:

T.K. and Patamon had finally reached the Bridge to the sovereign's tower and Devimon.

"T.K. are you sure about this?" asked Patamon looking down at T.K.

T.K. said nothing for a minute then, "Let's just do this." And they started down the bridge.

With Izzy:

Izzy walked around nervously as him and the others waited for T.K.

Cody looked at his watch, "It's been about an hour."

"Yeah well I promised him two so where just going to have to wait." Beelzemon said while shutting his eyes.

"How can you sleep at a time like this!" said Sora glaring at him.

"Nothing to worry about he'll be fine. Now you all should get some sleep." Just then Cody's D-Terminal beeped. He picked it up and said,

"Uh-oh, doesn't look like we'll getting any of that. We have a problem."

With Tai:

Joe had just finished sending e-mails to everyone and so far only Cody has responded.

"Cody says he'll be here in about 30mintues tops." Said Joe while walking over to the others.

"Yeah well let's hope they get here before the next agent shows up."

With Me, Gatomon, and TobuCatmon:

Gatomon and I had just arrived at TobuCatmon's house. We were in shock at what we saw.

"This place is HUGE!" I said as we walked into what looked like a 15-story mansion.

"Yeah, I never knew a place like this existed in the Digital World." Gatomon said in awe.

"Yes well you two won't be spending much time in here." He said.

"What?" I said as he led us into the back. When we reached the back we saw what looked like an army training course.

"Get ready to be put through hell." He said the evil smirk reappearing on his face yet again.

With Takato at Gennai's house:

Takato and the others had just finished explaining what had happen to Lucemon and Hawkmon to Gennai.

"So Hawkmon is now evil. Well this changes things."Gennai said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Koji.

"Well right now you all are going to Takuya's dimension the other need your help there and then after we have completely defeated the D-Reaper that's when well worry about stopping Hawkmon and Yolei."

With Yamkai:

Azulongmon just finished explaining to Yamkai what the prophecy had met and Yamkai was in a studded silence.

"You see why stopping Armageddemon is so important. If he is able to fulfill the prophecy then, well, let's just say hell would look as fun as Disneyland."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

The sovereigns kept quiet for a moment then Baihumon said,

"Yamkai can you do us a favor?"

With T.K.:

He and Patamon where about half way down the bridge when,

"T.K. stop." Patamon said from atop of T.K.'s head.

"What is it Patamon?" he said looking up.

"Something's not right this is way too easy. I mean we've gotten this far and we haven't been attacked. Isn't that a little strange to you?"

"Yeah, your right." Just then an ear-splitting sound filled the air. T.k. and Patamon clutched their ears in pain.

"What is that!"

"Well, you remember me now you don't?" said a voice. T.K. looked to see MetalEtemon and his henchman blocking their path.

"Patamon you think what I'm thinking." T.K. said holding out his Digivice.

"OH, yeah."

With TobuCatmon and Me:

The sun was beating down in our part of the Digital World and I was covered in mud.

"TobuCatmon I don't see how running this course is going to help me with my powers." I said as I walked towards him and Gatomon who were sitting on the sidelines.

"You know I didn't have to train you. But if you think that your actually ready to start something then," He got up, "Flying Phoenix!" he launched his attack at me and before I knew it the same white light that shrouded me and Daemon appeared and blocked the attack. As the light disappeared I was thrown back into the mud.

"Uh." I said getting up.

"Hmm, not bad not bad at all." He said, flying over to me.

"Are you okay?" asked Gatomon as she ran over to me.

"Yeah." I said while wiping the mud from my face.

"Alright kid. You did better than I thought you would. Take a break, your gonna need it."

With Daemon:

Daemon looked over the Digital World as he stood on top Infinity Mountain.

"Soon I will rule this world and the human world."

"Really, at the level you are now it would be a miracle if you can take on a village of Yokomon." Said a familiar voice from behind. Daemon turned around to see Armageddemon

"What are you doing here you barely alive excuse for a digimon." Daemon shot at him with a very annoyed and pissed off look on his face.

"Now Daemon is that any way to talk to your big brother." He said an evil sneer on his face.

"What the hell do you want any way?" he said.

"I just wanted to see if the rumors where true about your escape and to give you a warning." Daemon looked at Armageddemon with interest.

"A warning?"

"Don't interfere with my affairs dear brother, because I have no problem in killing a member of my own family." And with that Armageddemon disappeared. Daemon stood there thinking,

_Neither do I brother, neither do I._

With T.K.:

T.K. hid behind a rock as MangaAngemon and MetalEtemon fought and let's just say things weren't exactly looking good for MangaAngemon.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he was thrown to the ground for the 15th time in 5min.

"Think you're so great!" said MetalEtemon as he picked him up and started to pummel him.

_Don't know how much more of this MangaAngemon can take, _T.K. thought, _I hope someone comes cause at this rate it looks like we won't be around to even face Devimon. _

With Tai:

Cody and Takato and the others with him finally showed up but right when they did D-Reaper Agent 5 (Creepy Hands) showed up and well started attacking them.

"Man is there any way to stop this thing?" said Tai as half the group was flung against the wall.

"I don't know," Said Matt as he dodge an attack, "But even with just about all of us here we can't even make a dent in this guy."

With me:

I collapsed face first onto the floor. And it really hurt.

"If this is all you can do then Armageddemon will wipe the floor with you." Said TobuCatmon landing on my back.

"My body can only be put through so much. And it looks like my face is gonna swell up more than Davis' did when June hit him." I said trying to lift myself up while making a bad joke. Didn't work. TobuCatmon thought for a moment.

"Yeah guess you're right. Take a break." He said jumping off my back.

"Oh thank god." I said as I shut my eyes and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

IN MY DREAM:

Tai was flung into a wall so hard that blood started dripping down his mouth. _Oh no my friends, _I thought as Tai and all my friends where tossed to the floor in a beaten heap.

"Well done." Said a voice from behind. I turned to see a strange figure standing above an unconscious Ken.

"Yes Master." Said Mephismon as him and Yolei, Hawkmon and two other figures bowed. Armageddemon went to his knees and picked up Ken. What happen next was just so horrible and so disgusting. Armageddemon started to devour Ken flesh and all.

BACK IN REALITY:

I shot up from the floor panting as sweat dripped from my forehead. Gatomon came running towards me.

"Are you alright?"

"K-gasp-en and-gasp- the gu-gasp-guys are in trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"She's sure." Said a voice from behind. I turned to see TobuCatmon hovering above us.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

With T.K.:

A beaten T.K. and Patamon were thrown to the floor in front of Devimon.

"Well well well what have we here?" (A/N: Yeah I know I stole that from Nightmare Before Christmas) Devimon said turning around and smiling.

"Devimon." T.K. hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well now this is going to be fun." He said holding up a claw.

With Yamkai:

"So what you're saying is that in the middle of a crisis you want me to go to the real world?"

"Yes we need you to go and make sure the portals in all the dimensions are closed." Said Azulongmon.

"Why?"

"Daemon is out and he might try to go to the real world. If that happens then we are all truly screwed."

With Tai:

Tai and the others ran up the stairs trying to escape from Creepy Hands.

"MAN I FORGOT HOW FAST THESE THINGS ARE!" yelled Kazu.

"Yeah." Said Henry taking the lead.

_Ken, _Ken stopped running; _You can save your friends._

"Ken what are you doing?" asked Matt as he grabbed Ken's wrist and started to pull him towards the others.

"No!" Ken pulled away and started to run back down the stairs.

With Me:

"So Ken's the one he's after."

"Yes. But it's already too late." Said TobuCatmon.

"What do you mean too late!"

"As we speak, T.K. and Patamon are being turned. Your friends are being hunted down and Ken is getting ready to die." I kept quiet for a minute then got up.

"Gatomon you thinking what I'm thinking."Gatomon nodded.

"Did you not listen to what I just said!" said TobuCatmon flying in front of us.

"I heard. Listen I can stop him I know it."

"You're kidding right?"

"Listen if Gatomon and I don't do something this world, my world, and my friends are either going to be slaves or dead. I have to do this! And you should be happy that we have more important things to do than fight you. But you'll pay for not telling us sooner."

He put his head down, "Not gonna be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"No your not." I said as Gatomon and I ran outside and towards a data stream. _I just hope we can get there in time. _

With Armageddemon:

Armageddemon was very very happy. According to what Mephismon had just told him, he has a new servant and the found the one he was looking for.

"So it's Ken. Do you know where he is now?"

"Yes Master." Said Mephismon bowing.

"Excellent." He stood up, "What news do we have on my brother?"

"Daemon is trying to break through to the real world."

Armageddemon let out a cold chuckle.

"Kill him, and bring back the body. Yolei and I will take care of the brats and tell Devimon to send T.K. and Patamon to meet up with us."

"Yes Master." Mephismon disappeared.

_Soon nothing will stop me. _

Okay well that's it yeah I know it sucks just no flames please oh yeah and expect a really interesting twist in the next chapter and I promise that it will BE BETTER. SO until the next time I update Peace out. P.S. I hope I didn't screw this up.


	10. Deceptions

Okay I would just like to say that I'm sorry for not putting this up sooner the reason why it took so long to put this up is because I'm in summer school cause I need to get some credits among other things so anyway to every one you guys rock beyond belief I mean thank you all for reviewing. Alright you guys know the drill about the disclaimers well anyway peace out and yes I know this one is probley gonna suck but it will get better and much much more violent.

* * *

Chapter 10: Deceptions

* * *

With Ken:

Ken dashed down stairs with Wormmon trailing behind.

"Ken! What's going on? Why are we heading back!" he screamed

"Cause Armageddemon's after me!" Ken screamed over his shoulder as he ran down the stair case not knowing what horrible fate awaited him.

* * *

With Daemon:

Daemon stood on the edge of the cliff a huge simile on his face.

"So have you come to kill me Mephismon?" he asked as Mephismon appeared behind him.

"You knew I was here?"

"Of course I may be younger then Armageddemon but that doesn't mean I'm not stronger." He turned to face Mephismon, "So are you going to kill me or not?"

Mephismon kept silent for a moment than said, "I don't know."

Daemon turned and faced Mephismon, "Really, what's not to know? You could either stand beside me or my idiot brother."

Mephismon looked at Daemon for a moment than said, "What is it that you can offer me that Armageddemon can't?"

Daemon smiled his evil simile, "The power that makes you so dangerous. The power some digimon would kill for. The power to disguise yourself as a human."

The last line caught Mephismon's Attention, "You can return that power to me?"

"Yes, but only if you swear your loyalty to me."

Mephismon kept quite while thinking over what Daemon had just told him. _Maybe I should trust Daemon heaven knows Armageddemon hasn't even tried to return me to his former power._

"What do you want me to do, Master?" Mephismon said while bowing.

Daemon smiled. "Come for as soon as I return you to your former power we will beat my brotherandthe brats and then that's when the real fun will began."

* * *

With Tai:

Matt ran as fast as he could to catch up with the others, "Guys hold up we've got a problem!"

The others stopped and looked back as Matt ran up to them.

"Matt are you all right?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah man what is it?" asked Tai.

"Ken and Wormmon ran back down stairs!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

With Armageddemon:

Armageddemon, Yolei and Hawkmon where about half way to Lady Ophanimon's castle when they where joined by Devimon and the new T.K. and Patamon. Yolei looked over at the new T.K. impressed. The new T.K. instead of his blond hair now had jet black hair with red highlights. His arms where covered with what looked like black flame tattoos and his face carried a most evil sneer.

"Wow T.k. you actually look cool." She said.

T.K. sneered at her as they made there way towards Lady Ophanimon's castle.

* * *

With me and Gatomon:

We Landed about 4 miles from Lady Ophanimon's castle and where now currently flying at top speed.

"Do you think we'll get there in time?" Nefertimon asked me.

"Oh God I-"I shut myself up at the sight of a strange group headed in the same direction. I could only make out the last person in the group.

"T.K. Nefertimon hang back a little." I said looking down at her.

"Huh wh-"Nefritmon's eyes caught a look of T.K. she said, "Alright."

_Let's just hope they didn't see us,_ I thought.

* * *

With Daemon and Mephismon Lady Ophanimon's Castle:

Daemon and Mephismon reached Lady Ophanimon's Castle just as Ken reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Daemon!" he screamed as he starrged back a little.

"Aw Ken you Rember I'm touched." He said as Wormmon came running up behind Ken. "Mephismon take care of them will you?"

Mephismon smiled, "With Pleasure."

He advanced towards Ken and Wormmon,

"Dark Cloud!" and in seconds Ken and Wormmon where unconscious on the floor.

"Perfect, now time to put my plan into action. Mephismon -" Daemon turned over to look at Mephismon but saw instead Ken.

"Well what do you think master?" said Mephismon in a voice exactly like Ken.

"Perfect."

* * *

Alright Alright I know this sucked this just basically a fill you know like chapter 8 Truth and the appearance of TobuCatmon. SO NO NEED TO TELL ME IT SUCKS I KINDA ALREADY KNOW! And please no flames I'll hopeful up date soon alright well Peace out. 


	11. The Mysterious Alex

Hi thanks to all who reviewed this chapter is gonna escalate things a little more. Well enjoy. Oh and I also have say I'M FINALY DONE WITH SUMMER SCHOOL! YAHOO! SO this basically means I most likely be updating more often.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Mysterious Alex (lame title I know)

With Tai and the guys:

Tai and the others raced back down the stairs wondering one thing:

WHAT THE HELL WHERE KEN & WORMMON THIKING

* * *

With Armageddemon, Yolei, and T.K.:

Armageddemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, T.K. and Patamon where in about half a mile away when T.K. suddenly stopped.

"T.K. what is it?" asked Yolei as she was the 1st to noticed he stopped. Armageddemon stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I think we're being followed." He said.

"Really and what makes you say that?" asked Armageddemon a little annoyed.

"Just a hunch." He said as he flew off. Yolei about to go after him with Hawkmon and Patamon when Armageddemon grabbed her by the wrist.

"Leave him. We have more important matters to attend to."

* * *

With Me:

"Well what do we have here?" Said T.K. appearing in front of us out of now where.

We came to a sudden halt.

"T.K. how –"he cut me off

"Like it, don't look like that big of a wuss now do I?" he asked an evil sneer appearing on his face.

"T.K., I never thought-"

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU NEVER DID THINK!" he screamed and before I knew it he was four inches from my face.

"T.K.," I said, "Please I don't want to fight you. Can't we just tal-"

BAM! I coughed up some blood and said in total disbelief,

"You punched me." T.K. let out a cold hard laugh.

"Get use to it Princess," he grabbed me by the chin, "Cause the days of me waiting for you is now ov-"

"Queen's paw!" And a surprised and injured T.K. staggered back a few feet.

"Please T.K. I don't want to hurt you." He looked at me a cold anger in his eyes.

"Well, now isn't that sweet." Suddenly a demonic energy ball appeared in his hand. "It's been a pleasure." He said giving me and Nefertimon a salute in with his empty hand and said,

"Say hello to God for me." And then let lose the energy ball.

* * *

With Tai & The guys:

"How could they be so stupid!" Tai yelled as he led them down stairs.

"Dude it's not Ken's fault he got a stupid idea in his head." Said Davis Trailing Tai by a few feet.

* * *

With Me & T.K.:

The energy ball came hurling at me and Nefertimon and I was too scared to move as was Nefertimon for we did not think that he would actually throw it. It was seconds away from us now and neither of us could move. And then suddenly a violet light consumed us and a second later my back felt the cold hard Digital World, I had fallen. I looked to my right and saw Gatomon knocked out and on my left an unconscious and bruised T.K.

_What the hell was that, I mean it couldn't of been –, _my trail of thoughts stopped as I heard footsteps coming close to me.

"Who's there?' I said quietly for my jaw still hurt, a lot.

"Aw, so you are awake." Said the voice it was male and it sounded almost human.

I slowly lifted myself up and saw what looked like a 17 year old boy with spiky red hair and blue eyes sitting a few feet away from me.

"Who the hell are you?" I said backing up a little.

"The name's Alex. ( a/n: Yes as you probably all ready know Alex is just some guy I created.) You know for you begin the child of light and all I'm surprised you didn't attack."

"How did you know I'm the child of light?"

"I know a lot about you Hikari."

_Just who is this guy, _I thought. I was about to say something when,

"Kari?" came a moan to my right. I looked over.

"Gatomon are you all right?' I asked hurrying over to her. Just then T.K. let out a moan that caused Gatomon and I to stop dead in our tracks.

"You should get going; your friend here will be up soon." Said the mysterious boy named Alex. I turned to him,

"What are you going to do when he wakes up?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Relax; I can reverse what Armageddemon has done. Besides you have two worlds to save."

"Listen here whoever you-"I cut Gatomon off,

"Why are you helping us?" He looked at me for a moment and said,

"Do you ever wonder why we were created? Some like Armageddemon where born from evil and where taught to destroy, while others, yourself include, where born to protect. Trust me if you think Armageddemon is bad you haven't seen anything yet. Now hurry there isn't much time."

I stayed quiet for a moment thinking over what he just said.

"Gatomon let's go."

* * *

With Armageddemon:

Armageddemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Patamon finally arrived at Lady Ophanimon's castle.

_At last my time is at hand,_ Armageddemon thought as he pushed open the front doors. To his utter surprise he saw Daemon standing in front of an unconscious Ken.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Armageddemon screamed.

"Unfinished business now if you want Ken you're going to have to through me."

Armageddemon Smiled, "With pleasure."

* * *

With Alex & T.K.:

"Who the HELL are you!" said T.K. backing up a little as he had just woke up.

"Relax, you're in good hands,… mine."

* * *

Well that's all for now and like the previous chapter I known it may suck in certain parts but it WILL GET BETTER. Oh and does anyone know if they will put movies 4,5,6,&7 on DVD cause they did dub them so if anyone knows I would really like any info. Well until next time, Peace out. Oh and I know this kinda of sucks but please NO FLAMES.


	12. The Clam before the Storm

Hey I said I'd update sooner and here I am well I really do hope you'll enjoy this chapter and you known the basic disclamer stuff and R&R.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Clam before the storm

With Tai and the guys:

Tai and the guys where almost down stairs when they suddenly heard voices.

"Hey guys," Tai said stopping suddenly, " Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped and listen and they all heard was the low rumbling of voices.

"Who is that?"

* * *

With Daemon & Armageddemon:

"Mega Flare!" yelled Armageddemon as Daemon dodged the attack and launched his own.

"Evil Inferno!" he cried and the attack missed his brother by a hair.

"Ha, you still can't hit me! You are pathetic!" Armageddemon laughed as Daemon clenched his fist and said,

"I..am..not…PATHEIC!" and then without warning he lunged himself at his brother.

* * *

With Me & Gatomon:

Gatomon and I ran as fast as we could towards Lady Ophanimon's castle which was still a good mile or two away.

"Are- pant- we- pant-sure- pant- we can trust this- pant- Alex guy?" Gatomon asked running right next to me.

"Maybe, maybe not I mean he did save us and all." I said glancing down at her.

"Still." She said unsure.

"Come on let's just focus on saving Ken." I said.

* * *

With Yamkai:

Yamkai finally arrived in his own dimension to close the digital gates but that was already proving harder than he thought.

"Riley please! I'm sorry I missed our date last night but can you please leave me alone for the next two hours!"

"Well if you just told me what you're doing?" she said following him up the stairs to his apartment.

"For the hundredth time I can't!"

"Why can't you!?"

* * *

With Tai & the Guys:

Tai and the others got down stairs at the worst possible time. Not only were both Armageddemon & Daemon fighting but Ken was in the middle of it. So far neither of them noticed them until,

"Master look!"

Armageddemon & Daemon stopped fighting for just a second to see Tai and the guys standing there, frozen to their spots.

"Yolei, Hawkmon, Patamon, take care of them!"

* * *

With T.K. & Alex:

T.K. (looking somewhat normal) sat tied to a tree glaring at Alex.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Alex." He said.

T.K. begin almost completely good again had to ask,

"Why the hell are you helping me?"

Alex looked at him and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" T.K. looked slightly confused, "She cares for you and all your friends."

"So you're doing this for Kari?"

"Yes. But don't ask me why."

* * *

With Tai & the Guys & Daemon & Armageddemon:

Tai was slammed against the wall as blood flung from his mouth and the others lay in a heap on the floor.

"Well," said Yolei smiling, " This looks like the end. Any last words?"

"Yes." Said a voice from behind her. Yolei, Hawkmon, and Patamon turned to see Daemon & Mephismon (Rember Mephismon was pretending to be Ken) standing there with Armageddemon who was unconscious on the floor behind them.

"Darkness absorption!" (Yes I made that up) and suddenly a black light enclosed Yolei, Patamon, and Hawkmon.

When the light disappeared the normal Yolei, Hawkmon, and Patamon clasped unconscious onto the floor.

"And now," he turned to face his brother, "Time to die."

And then in a fast & painless move he killed his own brother and absorbed his data.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter 13 and believe me in chapter 14 the blood bath will really begin. Well R&R and NO FLAMES I BEG OF YOU. And yes I know it sucked a little and I rushed it a tad well anyway see yeah next time in Chapter 14 of Ultimate crossover. Alright Peace out.


	13. To Trust or Not to Trust

THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIWED! I am so sorry this took so long I've had a lot of stupid school stuff I had to take care of. Any way this is chapter 13 and you all know the drill. Well enjoy. Oh and I would like to point out a mistake in the end of the story I said that's all for chapter 13 and chapter 14 the blood bath would really begin when I was writing that my mind wasn't exactly in the right place but the blood bath will really start in this chapter. So sorry about that mistake enjoy.

Chapter 13: To trust or not to trust?

With Me & Gatomon:

Gatomon and I finally arrived at Lady Ophanimon's castle to see all of our friends and family spread across the floor unconscious and wounded.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I ran over to Tai. "Tai, Tai wake up!" I said while lightly slapping his face.

"Huh, what, Kari!" said Tai coming to.

"What happened here? Where's Ken?"

Tai slowly sat up and started explaining what had happed only about 10 minutes ago,

"Daemon had stripped Yolei, Hawkmon, & Patamon of their dark powers and had the rest of us down and out on the floor. I turned saw Ken and Wormmon laying unconscious on the floor."

"What happened next, Tai?" I asked.

"Daemon absorbed Armageddemon's data, and then after that,-"Tai hung his head low.

"What? What happened?" I said growing increasingly worried.

"After Daemon absorbed Armageddemon's data, stole Yolei, Hawkmon, and Patmon's dark powers turning them good and then he went after Ken."

"What! Tai is Ken all right?" I said panicked.

"Don't know. Daemon was wasn't able to absorb Ken's life force completely and I don't if he's –"Tai's voice trailed off.

"Tai, where is he?"

"Don't-"

"Tai, Kari over here!" called Gatomon.

"Stay here." I said to Tai as I got up and ran over to where Gatomon was.

"What is it Gato-"my words died in my mouth as I saw a beaten hand laid out under a pile of rubble.

"Oh God." I got to my knees, "Gatomon quick help me move all this stuff."

After about 5 minutes of working Gatomon and I were finally able to pull Ken's body out.

"Is he alright?" asked Gatomon.

"He's breathing; barely could you just keep looking for Wormmon." I said as I hauled Ken over to Tai.

* * *

With Gennai:

Gennai had just heard about Daemon killing Armageddemon and within half a second he was out the door and running towards Lady Ophanimon's castle (and this is young Gennai).

_Hope I'm not too late _

* * *

With Alex & T.K.:

"I'm fine now Alex so WILL YOU UNTIE ME ALREADY!" T.K. had been trying to get Alex to untie him for the past 20 minutes.

"No not yet." He said not even looking up at him.

T.K. thought in an attempt to make conversation to ask Alex a few questions.

"So where's your partner?"

Alex looked up at the question surprised.

"What partner?" he asked.

"Your digimon partner I means you are a digidestion right?"

Alex smiled and said, "No."

"WHAT? Then how can you be in the Digital World!"

Alex let out a soft chuckle, "Before I tell you T.K. you have to swear not to speak a word of this to no one. NO ONE, got it?"

T.K. nodded a little confused at what was going on.

"Alright well here goes nothing."

* * *

With me, Tai and the others:

A half hour had passed since we found Ken & Wormmon, whom we found about 5 minutes after Ken, and slowly everyone else had come to and now we were all gathered around Ken.

"Well Joe, has is he?" asked Davis.

Joe looked up at all of us, "Not to good he needs a real doctor fast."

As everyone gathered even closer around Ken figuring out what to do, Gatomon and I hid off in a corner mentally beating ourselves up.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gatomon.

"All I know is that we have to stop Daemon before he comes fully into power and ends up destroying both worlds." I said not taking my eyes off the path of ground they were fixed on.

"But where are we gonna find Daemon?" she asked. Just as I was about to say something in responds when Gennai came through the door.

"Guys what happen? Are you all r-"his question died in his mouth as he saw and unconscious and bruised Ken lying on the floor. "Oh God what happen here?" he asked while running towards Ken and the others.

"Daemon." Said Matt.

"He killed Armageddemon, stole Yolei, Hawkmon, and Patmon's dark powers turning them back to good, and took most of Ken's life force." Said Tai, his head hung low.

"What about T.K.?" asked Gennai.

"He's okay, I think." I said from the back corner everyone looked back at me surprised.

* * *

With Daemon & Mephismon:

"Sir, what are your plans now?" asked Mephismon as they reached the top of Infinity Mountain.

"Soon I will be able to Digivole and then I will make the human & digital worlds bow at my feet." He said while letting out a cold chuckle.

With Me, Gatomon, and the guys:

"So T.K.'s with some guy name Alex?" asked Cody as everyone was processing the information that I had just told them.

"Yeah." I said waiting for someone else to speak.

"Where are they?" asked Gennai.

"In the forest, why?" I asked.

"We have to go now!"

* * *

With Alex & T.K.:

"Man, I thought my life sucked." Said T.K. as Alex finished up his story.

"Yeah."

"So Alex can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure T.K. what is it?"

"Will you please UNTIE ME!"

* * *

With Me, Gatomon, and the guys:

Tai, Matt, Cody, me and our digimon ran after Gennai while the others stayed with Ken.

"Gennai- pant –why- pant- are we- pant- running?" asked Tai as the rest of us followed Gennai into the forest.

"Because the digimon are too weak to digivole." He said.

"No, what Tai means- pant- why are we running into the forest?" said Matt.

"There was a rumor flying around the digital world for at least 5 years now, about a mysterious boy named Alex, and if the rumors are true T.K. could be in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked catching up to him.

"Well, around 5 years ago a boy named Alex showed up out of know where, no one knew how he got here."

"How could no one know how he got here?" asked Cody from behind us.

"Beats me, but anyway like I said he should up around 5 years ago, no one really paid any attention to him until,…"

"Until what?" I asked getting more and more worried.

Gennai glanced at me worried.

"Until he killed a mega level digimon on his own."

"WHAT!" we all screamed in unison.

* * *

With T.K. & Alex:

"Huh?" said Alex lifting up his head.

"What, what is it?" asked T.K. still struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Kari close by."

"Huh are you sure?" asked T.K. stopping what he was doing, which was trying to getting out of the ropes, to look at Alex.

"Yeah."

"But Alex how can –"

"T.K.!" echoed a familiar voice through out the forest.

"Matt." Muttered T.K. to himself, "MATT!" he screamed.

"T.K. where are you!" Matt screamed in response.

"Do you THINK I WOULD KNOW THAT?" he screamed

Alex chuckled, "Just keep going straight."

With me, Gatomon, Tai and the guys:

We kept walking straight calling out to T.K. and Alex every few minutes.

"Is Patamon alright?" called T.k.

"He's tried but other than that he's fine!"

* * *

With All the other Digidestion:

"How is he Joe?" asked Davis for about the 100th time.

Joe looked up at Davis clearly annoyed.

"For the 100th time Davis is breathing and he's stable but he still needs medical attention and soon."

* * *

With Me, the Guys, & Alex:

"T.K.!" said Matt running to his brother as we finally found him and Alex.

"What happen?" asked Cody running over to help Matt untie T.K.

"Alex there tied me up."

"Sorry, didn't want to untie him until you got here." Alex said turning to me.

"That's alri-"

"Listen buddy. Until we straighten out just who you are you don't talk to anybody especially my sister." Said Tai cutting me off.

"Tai relax besides, Alex saved Me, Gatomon, and T.K. so be nice." I said.

"Alex," we all look back to see Gennai.

"Yeah, Gennai?"

"Do you know where Daemon is?"

"No why what happened?" he asked.

"Daemon absorbed Armageddemon's data and most of Ken's life force." I said.

Alex glanced around at each of us and said,

"I might be able to help you." He said

* * *

Digital Underworld:

Etemon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, & Piedmon all sat in a circle moping.

"So now that we're here and that Myotismon, The D-Reaper, Devimon, and Lucemon have ditched us what are we gonna do?" asked Etemon.

"Well the digidestion kicked our butts again so if we try to go back to the Digital World again there most likely gonna-"

"Delete us." They all said in unison.

"Maybe not." Said Piedmon as everyone looked at him confused. Of Course Puppetmon was the 1st to get it.

"Wait your not suggesting that we –"

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA THAN WASTING AWAY IN THIS HELL HOLE? I mean what else can we do?"

With Me, Gatomon, Alex & The guys:

"Are you sure they're up here on Infinity Mountain?" asked Tai as we where almost to the top.

"Trust me." Said Alex.

"Trust you? I barely know you!" yelled Tai running ahead to catch up with Matt & Gennai leaving me, Cody, T.K., and Alex alone in with our digimon.

"Sorry about that Alex." I said.

"That's okay."

"So Alex how do you know Daemon and Mephismon are up here?" asked Cody.

"Let's just say that it's a long story Cody. Now come on can't let Tai, Matt, Gennai, Agumon, and Gabumon get there before us." He said as him, Cody & Armdillomon ran to catch up with the others. Gatomon and I were about to catch up with them when T.K. grabbed my arm.

"Hey T.K. what's up?" I asked as Gatomon and I hung back.

"Kari, are you sure that we can trust this guy?" he asked.

"T.K. he saved our lives. Now come on." I said as T.K., Gatomon and I ran to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

Alright alright I know I promised more violence but it will come next chapter I swear it. Anyway this was a fill and I know in some parts it sucked and please NO FLAMES. It might be a while before I can update again school starts for me tomorrow (September 8th) so I'll work on the next chapter when I can so again I know this one kinda sucks but please NO FLAMES. Alright peace out. Oh and i know I kinda rushed it.


	14. UhOh

Hey guys 1st off I'm so sorry about taking so long to update I've just been trying to settle into school again. And 2nd Thank you for all who have reviewed. Okay this chapter is gonna be pretty cool (I hope) anyway sorry it took me so long the next chapter should be up sooner cause I should have more time on my hands. Well you know the disclaimers and all that so stuff so enjoy chapter 14 of Ultimate Crossover.

Chapter 14: Uh-oh

With Me, Gatomon, Alex & the Guys:

We finally reached the top of infinity mountain and where surprised at what we saw.

"Whoa, Alex you where actual right." Whispered Tai as we saw Daemon and Mephismon standing, their backs to us.

"Told you." Said Alex smiling broadly.

* * *

With Yamkai & Riley:

After about an hour of yelling Riley convinced Yamkai to take her along.

"Come on Riley just one more gate to close here and then we can go to Takuya's dimension."

"Alright. Still can't believe it though."

"Yeah, I mean's the fact that all these evil digimon have come back and that-"

"What? The evil digimon? I was speaking of you missing our date!"

_Uh-oh, _he thought.

* * *

With The other digidestion:

Davis tried his D-3 again.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" after about a minute of static he looked at the others.

"It's been over 3 hours." Said Izzy as him and everyone else looked worried.

"We just have to trust them." Said Joe changing the bandages on Ken's chest.

* * *

With Me & the Guys:

"This makes no sense, we've been here for an hour and neither of them have moved." Whispered Matt.

"Matt's right what's going on?" asked Tai.

"Maybe Daemon is a lot smarter than you think." Said a voice from behind.

We knew what had happed but we all still turned are heads slowly around. And there right behind us was Daemon and Mephismon. Before anyone could do anything Daemon and Mephismon made their move. Tai, Agumon, Matt, T.K., Gabumon, Gatomon and Alex where all knocked back,

And Gennai and I were lifted up by our necks.

* * *

Matuski Bakery, Season 3:

Takato's mom stared down for the 100th time that past hour.

"Honey just relax," said Takato's dad trying to sound comforting, "He's probably at a friend's house and just lost track of time."

_I hope so, _she thought.

* * *

With Me & the Guys:

Tai, Matt, Cody, Alex, T.K., and the digimon lay bloody and beating on the floor.

"Listen Daemon you snake we're never going to help you." Said Gennai, as Mephismon held him up by the neck.

"Who said anything about you helping me." Said Daemon bringing me closer to him.

"Bite me." I manage to say despite Daemon's grip on my neck.

"Oh I'll do more than that." He said an evil grin on his face.

* * *

With Ken & The other digidestion:

"Ah! Where the hell are they?" Screamed Davis.

"Just Relax Davis your worrying isn't helping any." Shot Yolei.

"Well not all of us can be so clam. Ms. Know-it-all." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Why you little-"but just than the words died in Yolei's mouth as a dark portal opened up.

"What the-"

"Hello digidestion." Yelled Piedmon happily emerging from the portal with Etemon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon.

* * *

With Me and the Guys:

Daemon slammed me against the wall.

"Use your powers to open a gate." He said while pulling me back towards him.

I coughed up some blood, "I told you I don't know how to do it on will, not yet." He slammed me against the wall again.

"Excuses," he pulled me close, "Do it or the last thing you will ever see is your friends and family dying a slow and pain full death."

Suddenly Daemon dropped me

"Master, Master what is it?" said Mephismon dropping Gennai and rushing to Daemon's side.

Suddenly Daemon rose into the air a dark black light surrounding him.

"What's going on!" yelled T.K. to anyone who could answer him.

"I think he's digivoling!" yelled Matt, he was right. The changes Daemon's body was going through was too hard to list. (Check digidex if you want to see a picture of Daemon's Super Mega form)

_I have to move,_ I thought, _come on move_, I told myself but my legs wouldn't obey. I suddenly felt pressure on my shoulder; I turned to see Alex standing behind me a worried expression on his bloody and beaten face.

"We have to get to a safe distance." He said holding out his hand. I nodded and took it. As we headed to go grab Gennai Daemon spoke.

"Prepare to die." He said as he finally finished Digivoling.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought.

* * *

With the others:

Davis, Yolei and some of the others stood arguing with Piedmon, Etemon and the other dark masters about their offer to help.

Sora sat next to Joe looking down at Ken.

"How much longer does he have?" she asked.

"I don't –"suddenly Ken let out a low moan.

"What was that?" Sora asked. Joe shrugged and bent in closer. Ken let out another low moan and Joe sat up.

"Well what is it?" she asked while the others where oblivious to what was going on.

"He's asking for Kari."

* * *

Well that is Chapter 14, yeah I know. I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'VE HAD A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON FOR SCHOOL (like the 1st part of a story which is gonna be like7-10 pages which is due in like 4 weeks) any way I know this sucked in some places and I'm sorry it took so long it will not take this long for the Next chapter I promise Well Please R&R and PLEASE NO FLAMES.

Return to Top


	15. The Mystery of Alex Solved Sorta

Hey well thank you for all who reviewed last chapter and well sorry this took so long and well you know what to do well I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Ultimate Crossover.

Chapter 15: The Mystery of Alex Solved (Sorta)

With Ken, Joe, Sora and the others:

Sora stared at Joe in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" she asked as Ken continued to mumble.

"Listen." Said Joe as Sora bent low listening to ken, she got up and looked at Joe.

"Okay now that's creepy."

"What's creepy?" Sora and Joe looked to see that the arguing had stopped and all eyes were on them.

* * *

With Azulgomon:

"Are you sure?" Azulgomon asked.

TobuCatmon nodded, "Positive, he'll be out of the dimensional void in less than an hour."

"Alright, now is anyone still alive?"

* * *

With Ken & The others:

"Okay so why is Ken muttering Kari name?" asked Davis as him and everyone else including the Dark masters and Etemon stood around Ken.

"I don't know," said Joe, "but what I do know is that muttering someone's name while unconscious and practically half dead isn't exactly a good thing." Joe looked up at everyone, "we have to get him to the real world and fast."

Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Guys." Said a soft voice from behind. They turned and saw T.K., Tai, Matt and Cody hobbling in badly beating and bruised.

"Are you guys alright!" Asked Sora as she, Yolei and Mimi came running towards them.

"Where fine, it's-"Henry cut Cody off.

"Hey where Gennai, Kari, and the digimon?" he asked.

T.k. gestured back as Garurumon came in with me, Gennai, and Alex on his back and Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon, and Armdillomon trailing along side of him.

* * *

Motomiya residence, Season 2:

Jun was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Stupid Davis, how dare he not be here to help me." She spat on the floor, "When I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"Stop mumbling about killing your brother, he's not the one who had a make out party while your father and I where away," yelled Mrs. Motomiya from down the hall, "now after your done there you can clean the bathroom." Jun grunted,

"Stupid Davis, I swear if he's not half dead when he gets back oh there'll be hell to pay!"

* * *

With Me & everyone else:

"So daemon's heading towards the real world." Restated Henry as Tai, Matt, T.K. and Cody just finished telling them what had happened.

"Yeah, but which dimension." Said Koji.

"Don't know, he could be heading anywhere." Said Tai glancing back at me, Gennai, and Alex.

"So Tai who is this guy?" asked Joe gesturing to Alex as he started to wipe off the blood and dirt that covered his face.

"His name is Alex." Said T.K. lowering his head.

"Huh, so that's Alex?" said Yolei as her and the others looked over curiously at him.

"Yeah, just guys try to be nice to him when he wakes up." Said T.k. not looking up.

"Okay but why?" asked Davis

T.K. finally looked up, "All I can tell you is that before he came here Alex had and extremely hard life, a life where he did a lot of things wrong, and that all he wants to do now is to make up for past sins, and that is all I can tell you."

"Good," said a voice from behind, "at least there some of the story left for me to tell." Every one turned to see a strange digimon behind them.

"TobuCatmon." Yelled Gatomon.

"Hey, so as I see it you have a choice, we can either introduce are selves and come up with a plan which we all know won't work in a million years or I can tell Alex's' story."

Everyone looked towards each other, "The story."

"Alright just don't interrupt me," TobuCatmon sat down, "Alright our story begins right after you original Digidestion defeated VenaMyotismon (yeah I know I spelled that wrong no need to point that out.) Rember how his sprit came and took control over Oikawa?" the original digidestion nodded.

"Well why his spirit took control over Oikawa the Japanese Military found a part of his body."

"What!" screamed everyone in unison, except T.K.

"Yeah, Alex is the 1st ever human digimon hybrid."

"Wait no he's not!" screamed J.P.

"Just give me a chance to explain you half wit," J.P. shut up," while you and your friends turn into digimon and then back into humans Alex is part digimon he's Sorta caught in the middle he's basically neither digimon nor human. He was just a government experiment who in their eyes was only good for one thing, killing." Everyone but T.K. looked at each other.

"Yeah but, TobuCatmon was it," asked Tai, "How does Alex know my sister?" even T.K. looked up at the question.

"Don't know, that's something only Alex would know." TobuCatmon stood up. "Hey Joe how are they doing?"

Joe looked up, "Better than Ken so they should wake up in about an hour or two, but-"

"Relax, where going to see Azulongmon right now then where heading back to the real world. All of us."

* * *

In a dimensional void with me:

I looked around me; I had no Idea where I was.

"Hello!" I called out, "Is anyone there?" I listened closely for a response but didn't hear anything. "Great," I collapsed to my knees, "Just look what you got yourself into Hikari." I said to myself.

"Hey no fair give it back!" I heard a young voice saying from behind me, I looked back and saw two boys, a rubber ball in their hands, running and teasing a young girl. I looked awe struck at the girl.

"Oh my god," I saw the young girl chasing after the two boys, "that's me." I said my mouth hanging open.

* * *

And Here it is folks my Christmas gift to you chapter 15 of Ultimate crossover and you know what your gift to me could me NO FLAMES! Any way sorry it took so long but a lot of stuffs been going on at home and school and I'll be studying for exams when I get off break so I'll try to get chapter 16 up before I go back to school but I swear that even if I don't I will start to try and update more often. SO anyway Happy Holidays, and don't forget to R&R.


	16. Important SideNote: Explanations

Important Side note: Explanations

Hi unknown64 here it has been two years since I've written another chapter and I know that there is absolutely no excuse to why it took me so long to write back and I hope that all of you will accept this apology and continue to read my story. Again I do apologize. And I do hope you'll all forgive me. Thank you. YOU ALL ROCK!!!!! Thank you.


	17. The Trail of a Thousand Sins

Hey, unkown64 here… it's been awhile. There is absolutely now excuse for the delay, I am truly and utterly sorry. And I hope that you can all forgive me. And I understand if you can't. But Please enjoy the newest chapter of Ultimate Crossover.

* * *

Chapter 16: Trail of a thousand sins

* * *

In the Soul Dimension with Me:

_Okay this is very very creepy,_ I said while watching myself chasing the two boys around.

"Hey, stop picking on my sister!!" suddenly a young Tai jumped out and started beating up the two boys.

_This is all very strange; _again I tried to call for help, "Hello? Anyone there?"

"God are you really that stupid. I mean I thought you where suppose to be the smart one out of you and your brother." I turned to see a cloaked figure standing behind me.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"In a place between life and death."

* * *

With Tai and the others:

"Joe it's been over an hour and their all still out cold." Said Zoe as she and Joe where left behind to watch over us.

"I know, I just don't know what's going on here. They should be up by now.

* * *

In the Soul Dimension with Me:

"So I'm going to die?" I asked the fear growing in my eyes.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

The hooded figure shifted uncomfortably. "There is a way to get out of here, but you're not going to like it."

"If it gets me out of here and I can save my friends I'd do anything. Please just tell me what it is." I pleaded.

The hooded figure lowered its head," It's called the passage of a thousand sins."

* * *

With Azulongmon and the others:

"So do you have any idea as to which dimension Daemon will show up in?" Asked Takato after explaining their situation.

"Yes, but it's not that simple. Daemon is not just going to travel through space but through time."

"Wait!!" Yelled a startled Izzy," You're not suggesting that …"

"He can go back to any point in time," Azulongmon sighed," yes."

Izzy seemed to be the only one freaking out.

"Izzy what is it?" asked Koji while everyone just looked at him.

"DAEMON CAN GO BACK AND KEEP US FROM EVER GOING TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!!"

"WHAT!!"

* * *

In Soul Dimension:

The mysterious hooded figure walked me to a dark ominous looking cave.

"So I'm just supposed to go in and I'll wake up when I get to the other side?"

"It's not that simple, Hikari. Very few have every made it through this cave alive. The trails are just too much for just about anyone to handle. And if you die…"

"What?! What if I were to die?"

"You would go straight to hell and become a servant of satin himself," the hooded figure looked from the cave to me. "I'm not going to force you into anything, if you decide not to go and stay here then you will die but you'll go to heaven at least." Without hesitation I started to walk towards the cave. "WAIT!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"If I don't go back I can't save my friends. I have to do this. Thank you for all your help." I walked straight in.

"Stupid kid." He muttered under his breath," she has no idea what she's getting herself into, not my fault if she's dies." He turned and walked away.

* * *

With Zoe and Joe:

"Ugh..." Alex mumbled as he slowly came to.

"Hey you're awake." Zoe was the first to notice

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Joe was on him like a fly on food. Checking him over to make sure he was okay.

"Where am I?" he looked over at me and Ken, "Oh my god are they okay?" He tried to get up but Joe kept him down.

"Their stable. But they have both been unconscious for awhile. Hikari's in better shape than Ken though."

* * *

In Soul Dimension:

I had been walking through the cave in what seemed like an eternity. It was hard to tell time here. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. No sight, no sound, just darkness. It was hard not to want to go crazy.

_I've been walking forever. Just what the hell am I suppose to do?_

Just then I sensed something. I turned my body around and saw a distant light at the beginning of the tunnel or at the end. It was hard to tell if I was just running in circles or what. I felt something bad about that light, something unnatural.

_I think I should just follow my instincts and continue the way I 'm already going. _As I turned and started to walk again I collided with something solid.

"Agh. What the hell?" I still couldn't see anything but I felt something extremely solid. I turned around, "Looks like I have to go this way. " I turned and started to walk towards the light, _hopefully this isn't some horrible trap._

* * *

Unkown64: Hey again there is no excuse; I am so sorry I hope that you all can forgive me and will continue to stay tuned for the following chapters. I will update before next Friday you have my word. Again I am so sorry and thank you. And yes I am a where that this does kinda suck sorry. Please R&R and if you can help it I'd appreciate it if you not flame me.


	18. Who's playing Who

Unkown64: Hey sorry about the late update things are crazy at work. Anyway thank you for those who have reviewed  and here is the next chapter in Ultimate crossover. Oh and as always I don't own Digimon or any other show I make reference to. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Who's playing who

* * *

With Azulongmon:

"So how do we stop him?" Asked Davis.

"I-I-I-I…" Izzy was at a loss for words and no one else even made an attempt to speak. Everyone there stood in silence for a few moments then Tai suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Hey, come on guys we've got to do something! We just can't let Daemon get away with this! I mean were the Digidestion, all of us here. Come on we've faced things a lot worst then this. Matt, guy's rembered Apocloymon, we thought we couldn't beat him we were getting ready to give up but did we? No! Damn it I'm not going to give up. We have to stand up and fight!"

"Yeah! Your right Tai!" Agumon said standing beside his partner. " I'm with you all the way Tai." Tai looked down and smiled.

"Thanks buddy. Now," he looked around at the others, "who's with me?"

* * *

With Joe, Zoe, and Alex:

"So Alex your…not like us?" Zoe said trying to sound as polite as possible while checking Alex out. He looked up as though he didn't even notice.

"Huh? Sorry did you say something Zoe?" Zoe blushed from embarrassment but couldn't bring herself to answer his question.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Gatomon?" Gatomon walked up to him and Zoe.

"Just how long have you been here?" Alex looked up towards the ceiling and smiled.

"I don't know Gatomon, truly I don't." He looked over at me, "but I do think that it has something to do with Hikari."

* * *

With me in the soul Dimension:

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was being burned slowly from my lower back up by some force I could not see. "Please stop. Oh God please!" Slowly the pain kept moving up my back. I could feel the blood rolling down my back and the tears down my checks. _So this is it, this is how it ends. _I looked straight ahead and saw Tai standing their looking back, not so much at me but through me.

"…we thought we couldn't beat him we were getting ready to give up but did we? No! Damn it I'm not going to give up. We have to stand up and fight!"

"What? Tai…"

"Whose with me?!"

I looked up at the chains holding me in place.

"Alright listen to me. I'm NOT GIVING UP!! YA HEAR ME!"

* * *

With Joe, Zoe, and Alex:

I coughed up blood and Alex and Joe immediately ran over to me.

"Check her pulse Joe." Alex said as he brushed the hair from my face.

Joe sighed, "She's alright. Well as alright as anyone can be in this state." Joe got up to go and check on Ken who was only a few feet away but while his back was turned Alex lifted up the back of my shirt. A thin burn lined showed going straight up my back and Alex lightly touched it. He leaned in a whispered.

"Relax Hikari. You'll be fine just hanging tough. This will only make you stronger. Relax; I won't let it kill you."

* * *

With me in the Soul Dimension:

The burning stopped and instead of questioning why I took this as an advantage to try to break free. I pulled and tugged as hard as I could but I was being tortured for so long that it felt as though all the strength as left my body. _Come on, break you stupid chains! Break!_ I heard a noise behind me. I twisted my body to see who or what was making the noise. Standing there was TobuCatmon.

"You! You're doing this to me?!" I suddenly got very angry. TobuCatmon said nothing.

"Come on. I didn't train hard enough so your gonna take revenge by torturing me and letting the people I care for runoff into battle? Huh? Is that it?"

"Why did you want to go back to the states?"

"What?"

"Why did you want to go back to the states? All your friends are in Japan why give them up to go back to the United States?"

"I-I-" I looked down at the ground, " I was gone for seven months. Everything changed. Ken and Yolei dating broke up and became friends again. Davis got a girlfriend; Cody has friends who aren't digidestion. And T.k. became mister cool jock. I guess…I guess I just thought they wouldn't to be friends with me if they had all changed and I stayed the same." The chains suddenly disappeared and I feel to the ground. "Does this mean I passed?" I asked looking at TobuCatmon struggling to get up.

"If it weren't for Tai you would be dead. Hopefully you won't need as much help for the other two trails because you're screwed if you do kid. Trust me." And with that TobuCatmon disappeared and I slowly got my pathetic self off the floor and hobbled off in the direction I came.

* * *

Well that was chapter 17 I hoped you all enjoyed it. So it was close but I made it before Saturday.  Again sorry about the late update. I'll try to get another chapter up around Thursday. So again please R and R. Thank you again and Peace out.


	19. Plans

Unkown64: Hey it's me I am SO SORRY about the really super late update. I've had a lot of papers and test, yup that's right it's midterm time at my school and work has been a really stress. But enough of my problems again sorry for the late update I'm definitely trying not to fall into my old habits any way enjoy this chapter of Ultimate Crossover and thank you again for being patient.

* * *

Chapter 18: Plans

* * *

With Joe:

"They've been gone for a while now you think their okay?" Zoe asked as she glanced at her watch. Tai and the others have been gone for awhile. Joe ignored her and checked Ken's pulse. "Joe? JOE!! Are you listening to me!" again Joe ignored her and continued what he was doing. Just as she was about to go up to him and knock him upside the head Alex grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Zoe relax Joe's just trying to make sure that they're okay." Zoe rounded on him, face beet red.

"Don't tell me to relax new guy!! The only reason you're here is because T.K. vouched for you! And unlike you I'm worried about my friends! More than half of them have been gone for lord only knows how long and two of them are in like mini-comas! Apparently I'm the only one who cares because Joe's not answering me!!!" Zoe picked up a rock and through it towards Joe.

"Huh? Did you say something Zoe?" Zoe turned to see Joe looking up at her set of headphones on his head. Zoe turned redder then naturally possible and shook her head no, deeply embarrassed.

"What? What's going on?" Joe asked looking from Alex to Zoe and from Zoe to Alex. Just as Alex was to answer Tai and the others came through the door.

"Hey guys miss us?"

* * *

With me in the Soul Dimensions:

I hobbled my way back through the tunnel. It seemed like every part of my body was aching though I heard somewhere that it's better to feel pain everywhere than to feel no pain at all. _Whoever said that was an idiot. _I thoughtas I walked through the absolute darkness I wondered what the others where up to and if they were worried about me.

* * *

With Tai and the others:

Cody and Henry just finished explaining what they had learned from Azulongmon and what they had decided to do. Tai came over and looked at me. He looked from me to Gatomon, who was standing next to me. Agumon walked up to Tai.

"It'll be okay Tai. You've been through worst before. Remember what you told me on the way to Azulongmon how you stole your dad's car and got into an accident in America. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Agumon patted Tai on the shoulder but he said nothing in response.

"Yeah but that was me Agumon. Me. This is Hikari through Agumon. What happens if she doesn't make It.," He glanced over to Ken and Wormmon, "her and Ken."

"Relax Tai." It was Takato and Guilmon. "Things always get bad before they get better. Everything will work out you'll see. I mean we're the good guys how on earth can we lose." Takato said with a huge grin, strengthen from ear to ear on his face.

"Yup-Yup!" Said Guilmon in agreement.

"~sigh~ that's the problem Takato. We're not on Earth." Takato and Guilmon shrunk back with the others. Sora stepped up and just as she was about to tell not to lose hope and not to take this out on the others a slight moaning came from a few feet away. Everyone turned to see Wormmon slowly struggling to his feet.

* * *

With Azulongmon:

"Do you think she'll make it TobuCatmon?"

TobuCatmon looked Azulongmon straight in his four eyes.

"Do you want me to be brutally honest with you?" Azulongmon said nothing.

"No, I don't think so."

* * *

In the Soul Dimensions:

I continued to stumble down the tunnel going in the only direction to go in. I didn't care anymore which way I was going, the test would find me. I felt something cold and slimy run down my arm. I turned to look but it was useless, I couldn't see anything. I continued on pushing myself forward but there was no point. I collapsed onto the floor and everything went dark.

* * *

With Tai and the Others:

"GUYS COME HERE QUICK!!!" Gatomon screamed to the others. Everyone jumped to their feet and came running over to Gatomon and I.

"Gatomon what-"

"It's Hikari! Her body's gone ice cold." Joe ran over and examined me. He did not look happy.

"We need to get back to the real world now. Ken's vitals still aren't good and I'm afraid if we don't do something soon both Ken and Hikari will die. And by the looks of it Hikari will go first." Biyomon and Palmon where looking after Wormmon,

"Yeah Wormmon's not looking so hot either. But how are we going to get back?"

"We have to go through a digital portal just like normal but-"Izzy's voiced trailed off as if not wanting to say what he knew he would have to.

"But the rest of us would be stuck here because going to your dimension might end up causing a temporal shift that could end up destroying the balance of the universe." Garudromon said. Rika looked from Garudamon to Kazu.

"Are we sure he's your partner."

"Hey shut up ice queen! I'd rather risk destroying the universe than be stuck here with you!"

"Yeah well at least I don't have to rely on Takato and Guilmon to pull me out of every little jam! I mean Kenta's digimon is way stronger than yours and he's a far better tamer!"

"Well at least I had real friends before this!"

"THAT"S IT YOU SON OF A –;

"HEY SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Takuya screamed running in between the both of them. "This fighting isn't helping anyone! If we don't get out of here soon, Ken and Hikari will be dead and Daemon will have changed all of history. None of us will ever become digidestion or tamers or whatever hell we'll be lucky if he even lets us be born! Right now there are more important things then you're stupid fights." Takuya glanced from me to Ken, " and there's a lot more at stake than just Hikari and Ken. We all need to work together and think up a plan to stop Daemon."

"He's right." Renamon turned to Izzy," is there a way?"

Izzy sat in silence for a few moments. To everyone else it seemed like an eternity. He then smiled to himself and slowly nodded, "Where there's a will there's away."

With that remark everyone seemed to cheer up a little. Tai got up and turned to Izzy, his eyes bloodshot.

"Alright so what do we have to do first?"

* * *

In the Soul Dimension with me:

I felt cold all around me. I tried to move but I couldn't. Tried to speak but my mouth refused to open. I could feel my heart rate slow and my breathing shallow. _This is it. I'm going to die. I'm never going to see my friends, my family, anyone ever again. I'm going to die here by myself like a coward._ I coughed and something came out of my mouth and onto my face. _Great I'm coughing up blood. At least I hope its blood. So this is how it's going to end for me._

"My god how pathetic. I had high hopes for you. I mean you where willing to kill one of your best friends fight him to the death than have him fall to evil and you're giving up here. God, I thought you had more fight in you." I used the last of my strength to force my eyes open I recognized the voice but couldn't place it. I looked up, suddenly it wasn't dark anymore, and saw Alex. I tried to speak, but couldn't. He smiled amused.

"I here but I'm not here. Astral projection. As far as the others are concerned I with them trying to figure out a plan to stop Daemon." I tried to speak again and managed to get out a "Mugfff" but nothing more.

"That's cute. You see Hikari I had actually expected more from you. You risked your own life by heading into the dark ocean, you fought one of your best friends you looked evil in the face to save them but you can't even save yourself." He pulled out a large buck knife from his back pant pocket. "You brought this on yourself kid."

* * *

With Tai and the others:

"Okay so let me get this straight. Before we can go anywhere we have to find out where exactly Daemon is and what he's done?" Takato asked trying to take in everything Izzy just explained.

"Right because we are in the digital world were are being separate from the reality of the real world. If Daemon has entered any one of our dimensions and has made it to where we are not even born would could in turn cease to exist or worse."

"Yeah but how do we figure out where Daemon has gone to?"

"Momenti Henry we'll figure it out." Terrirmon said while jumping onto Henry's head.

"I wish we could relax Terrirmon but the problem is that Daemon could be anywhere at any time. The only way to tell is to-. Wait that could work."

"Izzy what are you talking a-"

"If we get one of the others to go to each dimension that wouldn't be affected by anything there because it's not their world." Everyone looked equally confused. Henry was the first to get it.

"So Izzy your saying that, for example, if Terrirmon and I went to your guys dimension we wouldn't be affected –"

"Because you never existed there in the first place." Izzy said triumphantly.

"That's so crazy it just might work." Henry said nodding in agreement.

"Right now all that we need to do is find a way into each of the dimensions and get someone else to go in a check it –"Izzy stopped talking. It took everyone a second to figure out why. Alex was gushing out blood from his mouth and nose and didn't seem to notice it.

"Alex what's wrong with your face?"

* * *

With me and Alex in the soul Dimension:

Alex was thrown back onto the ground blood coming from his face and mouth.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

I still couldn't talk. And I had no clue how I had hurt Alex. One second he's cutting me with knife wanting to make me suffer and the next he's bleeding and on the ground.

"Argh! Be very very happy that I have to go to explain my 'horrible hemophilia' to the others. Otherwise I'd end you. But now I suppose that things have gotten interesting I'd like to see them play out. So I suppose I should end this game and let you live." He stroked my cheek. "Relax Ken will live. In fact if I hadn't used my digimon powers he would have been conscious a long time ago. But ah well. In a few hours you'll wake up, so will Ken. You'll remember everything that's happened here and everything I've said. But no one will believe you." He bent in low and, with the lower half of his faced covered in blood, kissed me softly on the lips. "That I grantee you will be the last thing you ever feel. Because when you wake up I will kill you." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

With Tai and the Others:

"Hey guys Hikari is getting warm. The color is returning to her face!" Gatomon yelled.

"Ken too!" Biyomon screamed as Wormmon struggled to his feet and ran over to him. Joe ran to Ken and Tai ran to me.

"Bioymon's right. Ken's heart rate is up. He's breathing's better. It looks like he's going to be okay how's-"

"Joe get over here! Hikari's gushing out blood!" While amidst the panic Alex to the time to get up go outside and wipe the blood off his face and his knife.

* * *

Alright I am very very truly sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter. I do hope that you enjoyed it and I appreciate any and all reviews that I receive. Again I am sorry about the dely. For all of you quantum physics space and time traveling people who actually study the subject I am sorry if my different dimension theories weren't to your liking. I get most of my information from Stargate and Doctor Who. Any way thank you for all who have waited. I look forward to your reviews so please R&R but I beg of you if you can avoid it no FLAMES. I'll update again before Christmas I have finals coming up so that's why it'll be so long. Again thank you for reading and have a wonderful Thanksgiving. :) Peace out.


	20. Deeper into the Puzzle

Hey unkown64 here I know that I said I'd have this chapter up before Christmas and I sincerely apologize for not having it up in time. I do hope that you can forgive and that you won't think that I'm ac complete jerk until then enjoy the next chapter of Ultimate Crossover. And I hope that everyone had happy holidays.  Oh and I don't own digimon or any other show that I make reference to.

* * *

Chapter 19: Deeper into the Puzzle

* * *

With Alex:

As Alex wiped the blood from himself and his knife he slowly turned back to see if anyone was remotely paying any attention to him, they weren't. He simile to himself and walked briskly off into a stretch of wood that was right outside. After about a hundred or so yards he stopped, did a quick check to make sure that he hadn't been followed and pulled out a dark navy blue D3. A small dinosaur figure appeared behind him,

"BlackAgumon, it's time to get to work."

* * *

With Me, Tai, and the others:

"Well I have to say that I am pleasantly shocked." Joe said while walking towards the others who had huddled into a corner while Joe did his work, "They both look in a lot better condition than they did ten minutes ago but-"everyone broke out into cheer, "but we still need to get them both into a hospital fast because who knows how long this second win is going to last."

"Hey everyone! So are they going to be okay?" Alex asked walking out of the wood. Every quieted down and was instantly alert. Alex chuckled nervously, "What? What is it?" Alex looked down and saw that his shirt was covered in blood.

"Why did you start to bleed all of a sudden?" Joe asked.

"Oh I have hemophilia." He stated matter of factly.

"But don't you have to get hit or something in order for the blood to start?" Cody said and just as the others were about to join in on the questioning T.k. quickly jumped to Alex's aid.

"Guys! Enough! Stop treating Alex as if he's a bad guy. He saved me and he's been nothing but helpful to us. The three things we should be focused on now are getting Ken and Hikari to a hospital, stopping Daemon oh yeah and what was the other one SAVING THE WORLD! Come on stop with the witch hunt we need a plan."

* * *

With Azulongmon:

"TobuCatmon what is the meaning of this?! Is it true that the trials were interrupted?"

TobuCatmon looked at Azulongmon with a strange intensity one which he'd never seen before.

"TobuCatmon? What is it what's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you sir. And I hope that when I'm done you can forgive me."

* * *

With Tai and the Others:

"Okay so we've got it all figured out right?" Izzy looked through everyone's faces and the nodded.

"Izzy before we run over the plan again what about the threat to destroying the universe part?" Tommy asked shifting uncomfortable from side to side.

"Don't worry about it Tommy that should only happen if we where to run into to ourselves. And since we're going to other dimensions we didn't previously exist in we should be okay." Tommy didn't look too convinced. "Alright let me try to explain this, in going to the different dimensions there is no guarantee exactly what time we would end up in if say we went to you dimension and we to your house while you were already there then we would have a problem but-"

"What Izzy's basically saying Tommy is that if Doctor Who can do it so can we!" Davis the posed triumphly for greater effect. Tommy smiled looking relived.

"Okay back to are run thorough, Takato your going to go to Takuya's dimension with Guilmon to check things out there. "

"Yup, you got it."

"Okay Sora you and Biyomon are going to Takato's dimension to scope things out there and Henry you and Terrirmon are going to our dimension to find out what's going on over there. Now-"

"Wait Izzy how are we supposed to know if anything's wrong over there. I mean if there isn't chaos in the streets there's really no way to tell, is there?" Henry looked at everyone for support to his claim but Izzy jumped in before anyone else could speak up.

"It's simple, you look for us. If we don't exist or if out of all we have told you about us already seems off then you know something's wrong. Okay." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Rika.

"Well that's all fine and dandy Izzy but there's just one problem, HOW DO WE GET TO THE DIFFERENT DIAMENSIONS?!"

* * *

With Yamakai:

Yamakai sat in Gennai's house drinking some herbal tea.

"Is the tea too hot for you my friend?" Gennai asked coming in from the other room with biscuits and crackers.

"No Gennai It's fine. Thank you. Do you think that the children are all right?"

"Let's hope. Do you think they might need our help?" Gennai and Yamakai looked at each other and laughed.

"No of course not. I mean after all those kids have been through they wouldn't need any help from old timers like us."

"No your right. I'm sure everything is just fine Tai knows what he's doing completely." The both smiled and sipped their tea then choked up and spit it out.

"TAI'S IN CHARGE!!!??"

* * *

With Tai and the others:

"Okay so I'm gone looking after Hikari and all I expect from you guys is to come up with a plan and now your st-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone screamed in unison. Tai smiled it was nice to see that some things never changed.

"So any ideas on how to get to the other dimensions?" Tai asked.

"Well the main problem is that we can't go through any digiports because it looks like all are Digivices are linked to our specific dimensions."

"But we don't know that for sure?"

"No, " said Izzy, "but it's to risky to check out right now. Given the current condition of everything."

"So the digiports are out. Hey how about that gate Myotismon used in order to get to our world all those years ago?"

"Already thought of that. One the castle was destroyed and two we don't have the cards."

Tai pouted, "Well I'm out of ideas then."

"And that is why we're here." Said a voice from behind them they turned to see Gennai and Yamakai standing there. No one happened to notice that at the sight of the two of them Alex had gone pale.

"Umm Cody," he turned towards Alex," I'll be right back I need to go outside and use the restroom."

"Okay." As Alex turned to walk away a noise came from where Ken and I where.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Sora jumped to her feet.

"Yeah it sounded like a groan. Alex who was it from?" Alex, not wanting to be there, walked over to where Ken and I were he looked down and before who could reply back Ken opened his eyes and screamed,

"Hikari stay away from him he's dangerous!!!!!"

_Shit,_ Alex thought to himself.

* * *

Well I thought I'd leave it there for now I again apologize for not updating sooner and for it being so short I do promise that the next chapter will be longer and hopefully be up soon. Oh and that the next one will solve a couple of lose story lines. Again I would appreciate you not to flame me but if you can't resist I understand and I know I in no way shape or form deserve it but please I hope you can forgive me. Alright peace out. 


End file.
